Aang's return
by AvatarLizzy
Summary: AU where in the battle with Unalock Jinora and Korra accidentally brought Aang to life and he ended up appearing back in the south pole. Takes place at the beginning of book three of Legend of Korra. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I know this is short, but it's more of a prologue.

Aang didn't know what had happened. One moment he was his spirit and then everything was cold. But he couldn't do anything. He hadn't felt like this since...since...since he was twelve.

Katara was watching the sunset when a bright light shot into the sky. She gasped and dropped the basket she was holding. The only time she had seen that was when her and Sokka had found Aang. Korra was far away, so what could have made the light? She called to the white lotus guards and they immediately ran out with a search party.

Several hours later she fell to her knees in front of something that could not be. The iceberg was so similar to what had been, and inside she could see him. It was Aang. One of the white lotus guards stepped up next to her.

"What do want to do Katara?"

She couldn't stop smiling. "Send word to Republic city. Tell Tenzin, his family, and Korra to come at once."

The guard ran off to do that and the others stood by and watched as Katara got ready to water bend. With her water bending the ice burg cracked open like the other one had, so long ago.

She walked as fast as she could around and into the hollow. And there was Aang. But not how Katara had expected. It was Aang has he had been when he was forty. He looked up weakly at her and spoke in a hoarse voice.

"Ka-Katara? What's going on?" He looked at himself. "Why am I not dead?"


	2. Chapter 2

I know this one is short also, but I kind of like short chapters. They're easier to write.

 _The message was very vague,_ Tenzin thought as Ugi flew through the air and they approached the compound where Katara was living. _I hope Katara is okay. Hopefully, it's important. Republic city needs us now, Harmonic convergence left it scarred. Maybe this has something to do with Korra going into the Avatar state randomly a couple days ago._

They landed and all disembarked as his mother walked out, the happiest he had ever seen her. "Hello mother." He said, embracing her. "What is so important you couldn't put it in your message?" She was crying. "What's wrong?"

She was still smiling though. "You're not going to believe it Tenzin. I just have to show you." Katara led them inside, to a room that led into another with a closed door. "He's still weak, but he's gaining in strength."

"Who-" Korra asked then they all stopped as the door opened. Inside Aang lay on a bed, propped up by pillows.

"Who's that daddy?" Meelo asked Tenzin. "I thought we were the last airbenders."

Aang gave a tired wave. "Hello Tenzin, hello Korra."

Tenzin was the first to walk forward. He sat down slowly on the stool next to Aang's bed. Tears were streaming down his eyes. "Dad," he looked over at Katara. "But how did this happen?"

"We're not entirely sure." She said.

Aang reached out to Tenzin and clasped his hand firmly. "I doesn't matter right now. I'm here." He looked over at the airbender kids. "And you must be my grandchildren."

Jinora took Rohan from her mother and walked forward with her siblings. They stood on the other side of the bed. "You're Aang, aren't you?" Jinora said hesitantly.

"Yes child. I am." Aang saw Korra then and he smiled. "Come here Korra. I think I understand now."

Korra walked forward. "How is this possible?"

Aang looked over at Jinora and then back to Korra. "When harmonic convergence came the spirit world and the real world were blurred together. Unknowingly I believe you both tried to save Korra' connection to the avatar spirits. In doing this, you somehow brought me back. Tenzin, help me get up." With Tenzin's help Aang got up and walked over to Korra. "My connection still holds, and I believe I can restore your's."

Understanding Korra kneeled and Aang placed hi fingers on her forehead for the second time. Both of them entered the avatar state for a moment, Korra still glowing with Rava, and then she stood up. "I-I can feel them again." She looked up at Aang. "Thank you."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Even though harmonic convergence has passed I believe we still have much work ahead of us. But we will face it together." Looking up at his family Aang smiled. "Right know though I want to talk to my family, and meet my grandchildren."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rebirth**

 _Sorry about the wait, I've been frightfully busy. Two things, this chapter is longer upon request. And some of my friends have asked me why I decided to write this. A, because the avatar connection should never have been broken, B, Aang deserves to know the airbenders come back, and C, we all know that we'll always love the boy in the iceberg, or I guess in this case the forty year old man in the iceberg. Enjoy!_

Aang sat at the table in air temple with his family, and Korra and her friends, still not quite used to being alive again. From talking with Korra and his granddaughter Jinora they had mostly figured out what happened. Somehow when Vaatu was attacking Raava and the avatar spirit cycle was being broken, when Korra had reached out for them she had unknowingly held on to a part of Aang. When Korra got Raava back they must have pulled him back as well, the only version of him Korra knew. So he had woken back where he began, only this time he was stronger and it didn't take Katara's water bending to free him.

But he still wasn't sure if he liked being alive. There were good things; seeing his grandchildren race around on air scooters and playing air ball, bringing back the connection to the other Avatars, and seeing all his family again. There were bad things though also; his age being offset from what he naturally felt that it should have been the fear that he would outlive Katara, and a feeling of displacement. The world had moved on from his time, and now he just felt….out of place. People everywhere were so excited, but they didn't realize what both Korra and Aang were feeling. Having two Avatar wasn't bad just…odd. They could feel it in the fabric of the world. It was a change, a shift in the world that would take time to get used to, just like the spirits.

His sons began to bicker again at the table, snapping him to the present.

"I did do it!" Bumi objected.

"What?" Aang said, confused.

Tenzin looked over at him. Seeing another person with an airbender tattoo, a real one, still made him inwardly smile. "Bumi is under the impression that he can somehow air bend now." Bumi continued to wave his arms around and Tenzin seemed to grow more impatient by the moment. "It's not funny anymore Bumi."

"Maybe I can only air bend when I'm in real danger." He suggested, thoughtfully looking at the peice of paper he had previously been trying to bend.

Aang couldn't resist smiling a little bit, despite the subject at hand. "Bumi, as much as I would love for you to be an airbender, you did not inherit the ability to air bend."

That was when his darling grandson Meelo decided to take matter into his own hands and threw a plate at Bumi. Aang's gape was the largest of all as his son caught the plate in the air with airbending, something that could have been impossible. Something was impossible.

Several hours Aang sat on the grass staring out at sea, deep in thought. Memories flashed through his head like the wind, bringing joy and sadness all at the same time. It was incredible, the new airbenders. His grief for his people still burned, as it always had and always would, but something in him was healing. There were new airbenders appearing, new airbenders. There hadn't been other airbenders in a long time. A really long time, but now, they were.

He could feel tears running down the corners of his eyes, but they were not in sadness. Aang knew why he had returned. Korra needed help with her training, but she wouldn't be the only one. He would be training a new group of airbenders soon. His people wouldn't go into oblivion. He would pass on what the monks had taught him, he wouldn't let them fade from memory. Gyatso and the other monks, his friends, his family, would be remembered forever.

He had so much he would teach them, so much he wanted to share. The air acolytes wouldn't just become the echoes of his civilization, they could become even more now. They hadn't all bean benders in the temples. Aang looked out further to sea and a sort of day dream come over him.

He remembered what the temples had been like, before, but now he imagined what they would look like now. Sky bison and lemurs, and monks and sisters; their nation reborn, as more than just a small family. His people…weren't going to fade away. The injustice of what Sozin had done would finally be righted, and he could go to sleep knowing his family wouldn't be the last. It was like some great cosmic power had decided that he deserved a treat, and given him something he had wanted for longer than her could remember. There would finally truly be five nations; earth, water, fire, the united republic, and now the air nation.

Someone came up behind him, startling him a little bit. His son Tenzin sat down and they both looked at each other and smiled. Aang looked back out to sea. "Its incredible son, it's like a dream. After 170 years, new airbenders."

"It is incredible." Tenzin said.

The three airbender kids came running over to the two of them. "Dad?" Ikki asked, sitting down on Tenzin's lap. "When a new guy gets airbending does that make him our brother?"

"Well, in way all air nomads are a family Ikki." Aang said, looking out to sea and thinking of how it had been. "One very large family."

"Does that mean I have to share my room? Because I like my personal space." She said.

"Of course not," Tenzin said. "But we might have to get used to being the only airbenders around anymore."

"I hope we have enough for an army," Meelo said, leaving his perch on his father's shoulders. "I want to be a commander like uncle Bumi."

"Air nomads don't have armies Meelo." Jinora said, looking back at Aang.

"No we don't." He said, thinking back to a certain fire nation teacher in a certain fire nation school, when he had been just twelve years old. "But maybe there will be enough to fill the temples again." Aang said, tears coming to eyes again.  
"What's wrong grandpa?" Jinora asked.

"Nothing Jinora, everything is as it should be."

Meelo turned around with his goofy grin to face Aang. "Will you be airbender president?"

He chuckled. "No, but I think the new airbenders will need lots of help and guidance to understand what it means to be part of our nation. That's a big responsibly."

"Don't worry," Meelo said, walking over to them. "We'll help you."

"I know."

Aang stood on a bridge with Korra, Lin, and Korra's friend Bolin.

"I hope this works," Korra said. The president walked up with a press conference and a frown. "What are you doing here?"

"I was alerted that you had a new plan to wipe out these noxious weeds. So I thought you'd want everyone to be here to watch."

One of the press conference members raised a pen. "Avatar Aang, are you disappointed in the way that Korra has handled this situation?"

"What? No!"

Another raised his pen. "Avatar Korra, do you think-"

Korra thrust her hand out. "No questions just stand there, silently!" Aang couldn't help it and burst into laughter. "What's with you?" Korra said.

"You're just…a lot like a certain "greatest earth bender of all time" I once knew. Your both very…you know what, never mind."

She frowned but they turned to the task at hand. They both walked up the bridge and closed their eyes. They opened them and for the moment, were connected, to the past and the present. Both avatars began to bend, Korra tendril of water and Aang a tendril of air. The water and air wrapped around the building covered in vines and began to glow golden. The vines receded, all the way down into the water.

Both of them bowed and spoke in unison, leaving the avatar state as they did. "Go in peace."

The press ran up. "How did you know what to do?!" One man asked.

"Will the spirits be leaving for good now?"

"How soon can we expect public water service to resume?" A woman asked, just as the vines shot back out of the water, to climb onto even more buildings collapsing one.

"Lookout!" Korra shouted as she was about to jump into action, but Aang had already begun.

He jumped up into an air spout, going into the avatar state. Aang bent the stone in the building, keeping it upright as Lin and Bolin shot up to support earth pillars.

A voice came in her head, form Aang. _"Korra I can't hold it forever, get them out!"_

" _On it."_ She replied, before she had even though about it.

Korra blasted the door open with air and began to guide people out, then grabbing her glider and jumping into the air to circle around the outside and rescue more people, just as Aang lost it and the top of the building almost crushed the people below.

He spiraled down and landed next to the others.

"That could have gone better." Bolin remarked.

As the sun began to set Aang walked out to an air pavilion, to sea Tenzin and Korra siting in it, he stopped and listened. "It's scary," Korra said. "I have all this power and all these people depending on me, but I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing half the time."

He continued to stand at the edge of the pavilion. "It can be that way." He sat down next to her. "I know some people believe be and…" He smiled. "Team Avatar, always knew what to do, but we didn't. We were just a bunch of kids, trying to do the impossible. At times it may seem bleak, bu you have to remember what matters."

"What?"

"Wisdom is something that lives within all avatars."

Bolin ran up. "Mako called!" He said as they turned around. "They found the new airbender guy but he ran away to the top of Kyoshi Bridge and won't come down." He winced. "Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt an avatar wisdom session?"

Aang stood up with the other two. "No, were finished."

They landed with Ugi on the bridge several minutes later and walked over to the police. Lin had a megaphone. "Come down at once immediately or we will be forced to take action." She shouted, as the man clung to the bridge high above and metal bender police lined up.

After they had been knocked off, Aang decided it was time for him to talk with the guy. Using airbending he was able to jump up, eventually landing on the pace next to the man. "Be calm, I just want to talk with you." He told the man.

"Avatar Aang?" The man said, sounding close to tears. "Please, I don't know what I'm doing and don't want to hurt anyone."

"Please do not be afraid, I understand you are terribly confused right now. Waking up to something different is hard. But you're not alone, just the opposite. Your part of a family. Believe me, were really excited to help you."

"Please, you the avatar, make it stop."

"Just give it a couple of days and you'll learn to love it." He said. "There are so many things you can do now. You can fly, and play air ball and oh, check this out!" He said pulling out marbles and doing the marble trick. He stopped and put them back when he realized the man wasn't getting his point. "Point being, that this change is not bad for you. Let me take you over to air Temple Island and we can talk this through," He said, offering a hand. "I promise that you'll learn to love it."

The man reached out to take his hand but his feet slipped and Aang jumped after the screaming man. He caught him and they glided to a halt, to the cheers of the crowd. He smiled as he realizes the man had stopped screaming part way through. He'd make and air bender yet.

The president walked up past the barricade as Tenzin and Aang talked to Da. "So is this the deal then? A crisis every other day thanks to you? Crisis not even two avatars can stop?"

"Listen I'm sorry these changes are not agreeable to everyone, but there's nothing we can do about that so you're just going to have to buck up and stop whining."

"Well you know who's leaving? You and Aang. You're a disgrace to being avatars. I order you both to leave the city. You done nothing but cause trouble."

"I was just leaving." She said, walking over to Aang and Tenzin and smiled. "I now my path now. There are new airbender out there and I'm going to find them and rebuild the air nation."

"Don't you mean, we are?" Aang said.

"It' so exciting, who know who's there right now, discovering the gift of airbending!" Tenzin said with jubilation.

Little did he know that far away on a mountain crag, there was a prisoner discovering the gift as well; a prisoner who was determined to bring about an era of anarchy.

 _Please comment, it makes my day!_

 _Avatar Lizzy_


	4. Chapter 4

_You are all amazing people. It is not your fault I haven't uploaded in FORVER. Crazy busy, school and the like. And, I don't have a very good memory, and sadly lacked the means to get a disc copy of season three….until now. As a special treat, I'm uploading this entire season of content, today!  
So count yourselves sort of lucky here._

 _(Actually the elephant-rhino in the room we're_ not _going to mention is that I only had these discs for a little while, and had to make the best of what I could. So it's my way of trying to apologize…while also getting this down so you aren't subjected to another several months of waiting. But as I said, we're not going to mention that.)_

 _Just to clear things up. The president was how he was to Aang for two reasons. A: Worried about a power struggle. B: Yeah, he did blame Aang and Korra both for the problems. They're technical almost the same person._

 _Note: Because this is told from Aang's Pov, none of the stuff with the Red lotus will not be included. Their plans for taking out 2 avatars will not be revealed._

 _Quick thing, last chapter I made a mistake. I just found out that traditionally, all air nomads were airbenders. All their children were born benders._

 _Also, Aang might be a bit more polite and charismatic about the air bender thing, but you have to remember how these people acted. They wanted nothing AT ALL to do with being monks and nuns.(Personally, if Aang showed up on_ my _door step and told me I were and air nun now, I would go without a moment's hesitation...but I'm a fan who has to be told that she is not an air nun by her friends.)_

 _Thanks to anyone who reviewed, especially C.E.W, who had a lot of questions. Yes, reunions will be awesome. And yes, Aang;s return does complicate the Red lotus stuf...but not really. Because they can be in the Avatar state at the same time. But yes._

 _The president doesn't like Aang because he's afraid that Aang will take over Republic city. Sorry that wasn't as obvious as I indented_

 _Oh and I also found out that traditionally all air nomads were benders, so sorry for my misprint there in the last chapter._

 _Anyway, sorry for the wait, here it goes._ _Without further adieu, chapter four_

Aang watched as the air acolytes pulled the airships down to the island. He was with his family and Korra and her friend's airship door opened and Korra's friend Asami appeared. "Did someone order a fully equipped future industries airship?" She said

"It's perfect!" Korra said. "Thanks, Asami.

"I figured if were going to Ba Sing Se to search for new airbenders we should do it in stile."

"We really should be going by sky bison..." Aang muttered to himself.

His grandchildren Meelo and Ikki ran up.

"Yay, airship!" Meelo said.

"I want to see!" Ikki said, jumping onto an airball and making Aang inwardly smile. Meelo followed his sister with his flying lemur.

"Well you guys are gone, Pema and I will hold down the fort," Kya said as she knelt down by the baby, Rohan, picking him up. "Who's excited to spend some time with your aunt Kya?" She said, just as Rohan decided to puke on her. "Oh."

Pema walked over to Kya. "Oh, he likes you." She said as Kya used waterbending to take care of her...situation.

Aang turned back to the others as Mako walked up over to Korra, and she walked over to him. "Mako, I'm so glad you hear."

Mako took of the thing he had been carrying. "Of course Korra, um avatar" He looked over at Aang nervously, the way many people did nowadays. "Um, avatars?" Aang shrugged and Mako turned back to Korra. "Um, avatar Korra." He stood straighter, going into his police mode and making Aang's life of not laughing very difficult. "As soon as I received your message I proceeded to contact various locations within the earth kingdom as ordered by you...one of the avatars."

"Right," Korra said sarcastically. "The avatars thank you for your loyal service." Korra left the sarcasm. "Did you find any more leads?"

Aang perked up, although he knew he probably didn't belong in this conversation. "Yes, did you?"

"There are reports of popping up al over the earth kingdom. I marked the villages on this map. You guys can take it with you." He said, handing it to Korra.

She took it "Actually I was kind of hoping you could come to."

Aang gulped and quietly walked away from the two and over two Bolin, who seemed to be the only one not previously occupied in a conversation. "I missing something aren't I."

"Yeah."

Ikki and Meelo came gliding out of the airship on air balls over to their parents, complaining that Jinora got to go but they didn't. Aang walked over to them and knelt by the two. "If new airbender show up hear we won't be around to teach them. There are going to need lots of help from experienced airbender to get started. You two have a big responsibility."

Ikki perked up. "Really? Me, a teacher?"

Aang nodded.

"Those maggots will bow to me!" Meelo exclaimed, and Aang winced.

"Their...your family now, just remember that."

"Go easy on them son," Tenzin said, and Aang stood up.

They sat around a table on the inside of the airships, Majo with his map from before. "As of now, these are the towns we've gotten reports about airbender from. It looks like we can hit up most of them before we get to Ba Sing Se."

"We're going bring the air nation back from the brink of extinction after all these years," Aang said, tears still threatening, even now. He turned to Korra. "And it's all thanks to you."

They stood on the edge of a town, as a man who was probably a mayor or the like ran forward.

"Avatar Aang, Avatar Korra, Oh it is such an honor to have you come to our humble village." He said, bowing.

"Thanks," Korra said casually.

"So we heard you have a new airbender around." Aang said, trying hard to hide his excitement. "Can we see him? Is here now?"

"Kuon and his family will be joining us shortly for a special dinner. Please," The man said, gesturing. "Right this way."

They sat around the dinner table with Kuon and his family, the Avatar's taking the heads of the tables, as was only befitting.

"Kuon has been the talk of the town ever since he got airbending; he's like a local celebrity." The mayor began.

"I," Aang glanced over at his family. "We, that is to say, are so honored to meet a fellow airbender." Aang said.

"Oh, I just still think of myself as a simple farmer, who can airbend!" He said, demonstrating my using airbending to make Bolin's plate of food, come to him. Aang couldn't help but laugh to himself…remembering meeting Toph. It fell down of his to face and back into his hands. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I still don't have total control yet."

"Oh, meditation helps with that." Aang said excitedly.  
Kuon gave him an odd look, before the conversation continued.

"No worries," Bolin announced. "I love pie! And so does Pabu." He added, as the fire ferret decided that the rest of the pie was his to.

"Well, you so much more than just a simple farmer now. Harmonic Convergence changed everything."

"Tenzin, don't scare the poor man. Remember, air nomads are a simple people. A people of course, a nation, that you are helping to rebuild." He said to Kuon.

"You represent the future of a culture that is being reborn." Tenzin added. "You're going to help us rebuild."

"Um, I'm going to do what now?" Kuon said, clearly confused. "The only thing I planning to rebuild is my barn."

"But you must come with us to the northern air temple!" Tenzin said.

"Well I think I can't do that. I have a family and a farm."

"Of course you can! This is of the utmost importance."

Aang was having a serious flash back, a flash back to the Great Divide. Unfortunately this conflict could not be resolved with a lie about weight year olds and the game of Redemption.

"Of course your family would come to, to become Air Acolytes." Aang said, trying to diffuse the flame.

"Your wife will understand!" Tenzin said.

"What?! No, I do not understand." She said.

"Daddy, I don't want to be an Air Acolyte." His daughter said. "Why do the bald men want to take us away?"

"Nobody going away sweetheart." Her mother said.

"Actually, these bald men do want to take your father and you away to the Northern Air Temple, but it's for a good cause." Korra said. "Your dad is and air bender now and he should learn about his culture."

"I think there's been some sort of misunderstanding," Kuon said. "I'm not going with you, I might be able to airbend, but that doesn't make me a monk. I'm no air nomad, no monk. "Kuon said, meeting Tenzin's glare.

"Um, okay maybe we should have some desert huh?" The mayor said nervously.

"Sir you must understand, you're an airbender now. And there are thousands and thousands of years of culture you must learn about." Tenzin said. "There are skills you must master."

"You expect me you abandon my entire life?" Kuon said. "You expect my family to abandon their lives? No, no sir." Kuon said, standing up. "I'm not going anywhere with you and I think you should leave."

Tenzin looked shocked.

Aang didn't know what to say.

Jinora wanted to help this crazy man. "But," She said, unsure. "There are so many things you can do with airbending."

"I might be able to airbend, but I'm no monk. Now, I really do think it's best for you to leave."

And so they left, going back to the air ship in defeat. They sat around the table, talking.

"In my head I saw that playing out differently." Korra said.

Aang rubbed his temples. "It doesn't make sense. Why would anyone with airbending not want to come and be and air nomad?"

"Maybe we should have stayed and tired harder to convince him." Asami said.

"Or we could have thrown him into a potato sack and forced him into the ship." Bolin said.

"That's how they got me to join the united forces," Bumi offered from the couch.

"No, we cannot force people into the air nation; it's the element of freedom after all. I just wish…some people would be more…understanding." Aang said. "We can't coerce people…or throw them into potato sacks."

"But not worry!" Tenzin said. "There are plenty of other airbenders out there who will be happy to come with us."

Except, there weren't. Aang tried talking to them, about spiritually stuff and the ability fly, but not even the avatar's peace making skills seemed to work. It didn't help that Tenzin seemed to be telling some people the wrong things. Mother's don't usually like the ideas of tattoos on their children.

And so, it was back to the meeting table.

Tenzin sighed. "I'll really thought I had that last guy. Who doesn't want a bison as their best friend?"

Aang felt a pang, remembering Appa. The girls had brought him back…but Appa….it still hurt.

"It's okay Tenzin; I still want to be an air nomad."

"It's a bit different for you Bumi."

"Okay," Korra said standing over the map. "We've tried it your way and people just don't seem to be responding, now we're going to try it my way. It's time for a little tough love." She said, making a fist.

But that didn't work either, as this guy seemed to be content to confine himself to living in a basement forever. Although his mother had been very friendly. Aang had decided that Tenzin should stay behind on that one.

And it was back to the meeting table!

"Korra, I thought we were talking about not forcing people?" Aang said.

"It's called tough love." Korra said.

And Aang was back to comparing her to Toph.

"I guess all that's left now is to go to Ba-Sing-Se and try our luck there." Tenzin said.

"I don't know what to do." Korra said.

"Well, maybe you've got to more to get them excited." Bumi said. "You need to add a little razzle-dazzle."

"Yeah, razzle-dazzle." Bolin said. "We could but on some sort of airbending street performance!"

"I was going to say we could cover Tenzin's robes in sequins, but that's even better." The two of them turned, smiling.

"It sounds absolutely ridiculous." Korra said.

Aang smiled, remembering the twelve year old kid he would always be at heart. "Let's do it!"

"Yes!" Bolin said. "That's enthusiasm people!"

They stood before a crowd, Bolin with a mega phone and for some odd reason…a mustache. "COME ONE COME ALL! Come see the amazing airbenders that well leave you amazed! First up, he's a man with tattoos! He's a master! You know him as the sun of avatar Aang! He shaves every hair on his head, every day! It's…Tenzin!"

Tenzin threw of his robes, airbending a circle around him and flying around the circle. People oohed and aahed, and Tenzin floated around on an air circle.

"Now, now ladies and gentleman," Bolin continued. "Please, be quiet, I have some very important information. We've heard that an escaped fire convict has been spotted nearby. Now, I don't want to panic anyone, but if you see a firebender with a red scarf,"

Mako walked forward, murmurs going around in the crowd. "I am the escaped convict." He said with, uh, little enthusiasm! "And you will all reap my fire." He said, throwing a burst of flame into the air. People gasped though.

"Oh no!" Bolin said. "Who will save us?"

Aang and Korra stepped forward, each taking a stance. "We will! With our airbending skills!"

People gasped in wonder and awe. As people usually do when they see two avatars that have a habit of saving the world.

Mako was treated to the pleasure of taking a short flight into the air, in the middle of a cyclone. Aang was a little concerned Korra might have enjoyed that more than was necessary, seeing as he had not expected her to do that, but had rolled with it.

"Hey!" Mako said. "Let me go. This is not what we rehearsed."

Korra laughed, sharing a laugh with Asami.

Oogi flied overhead, doing a spinney circle. "With the power of air, even this beast can float, like a feather!" Bolin announced. Bumi stepped up, throwing some air punches. "Look what can be accomplished, in only a few short weeks of practice!" Jinora flew overhead, looping around and landing on a stone pillar. "No, no, don't be afraid folks. She may be young, but she is in full control." People cheered and clapped. "Ladies and Gentlemen, if you or anyone you know is an airbender, send them our way!" He said. "Master Airbenders Tenzin and Aang and Avatar Korra would love to teach them all they know!"

And….the crowd dispersed, but one kid ran forward.

"Hey," He said. "Hello. If you're looking for airbenders you just found one!" He said, shouting several gusts of air out of his hands. "I want to join you guys."

Their faces lit up. "Get outta town!" Bolin said.

Korra looked over at Tenzin. "We've got our first recruit."

"Check this out!" Aang said, pulling out his marbles. "We're happy to be able to teach you kid."

"Just to be totally clear," Korra said firmly. "We're going to be heading to Ba-sing-se, then to the Northern air temple to live as nomads and rebuild the air nation. All that sound good to you?"

"Yeah," The kid said. "Ba-sing-se, rebuild the temple, air nomad whaddyado-I'm in. Let's go right now."

"This is going to be so great!" Bolin exclaimed, jumping in the air. "You're going to love it, ah-real quick, what's your name?"

"Kai. So when do we hit the road?" Kai asked.

"Hang on a second, Kai." Tenzin said. "Where are your parents?"

"We can't have you come without permission." Aang said.

Kai's face fell. "My parents are…gone."

Aang's smile fell.

"You're an orphan?" Bolin said.

Kai nodded. "It happened about a year ago. My home town was raided by outlaws, but my parents fought back against them. I was so scared," He said, looking up. "But they told me not to worry, they would protect me. And they did. My parents saved me, and the entire village. But they died in the fight. Mom and Pop meant everything to me. They were my whole life. Ever since then, I've been on my own and on the run. Those same outlaws are still after me."

Aang throat tightened as he bent down and put his arm on the boys shoulder. "Kai, it's alright now. I know what's it's like to lose your family, but you can find a new family, people who will take care of you. I know we can never replace them but, we will be here for you. You don't have to run anymore." He straightened.

"I'm so sorry about your parents," Tenzin said.

"We'll keep you safe," Korra said. "Come on." She said, and they all boarded the airship.

Once they were all aboard, Mako looked back out the window, at people riding up on motorcycles. "Guys, I think we got trouble."

"Release the boy, or we'll take him by force," A man called from outside. His men stepped forward in unison, earth bending up small boulders.

"The outlaws," Kai said. "They're after me. Let's get out of here!" He said, tugging on Korra's arm.

"We're not running from anyone," She said, catching Aang eye. These people were messing with the wrong avatars.

They went up to the opened doors.

"You're days of harassing an innocent boy are over," Aang said, deadly serious.

"If you want Kai," Korra said. "You'll have to go through us."

They jumped forward with airbending, as the boulders came up to meet them and they hit them away. They both came up with airbending, pushing the men back. The head man grunted and stepped up, sending boulders at them that met only stone walls. Korra punched forward with earth bending and he flew a few feet in the air before meeting the ground again.

"This is the end of your time harassing this innocent boy," Korra continued, stepping forward. "You outlaws are going to prison."

"Outlaws? Innocent boy?" The man said confused, as they stepped forward. "I'm a sheriff and these are my deputies and this kid is a thief. Whatever he told you was a lie. We've been chasing him for months." He said, as the other came out of the air ship.

"Where's Kai?" Korra said, looking back at them.

"Right here," Mako said, bringing Kai over. "I found him slipping away."

"I was going to the bathroom!" He said desperately.

"With you sack of gold?" He said, throwing the sack to the sheriff.

"I told you! I found that on the road!"

"Enough with the lies kid, I want the truth." Mako said.

"The truth is, he's the outlaw." The sheriff said. "He spent his entire life as an orphan until he got adopted by a real nice family about six months ago." Mako gave Kai over to two of the deputies. "And how does he repay them? By taking their entire life's-savings. We've been after him ever since."

"Is that true?" Korra asked Kai.

"The person that stole that stuff was the old me. Once I got airbending, I changed. I don't knee how else to explain it." He said. "But I feel like airbending chose me for a reason. Like I'm a new person. I'm sorry, please!" Kai shouted desperately, as they took him away. "You have to listen to me!" But the men took him away.

"Are, are you taking him back to the orphanage?" Bolin said, his voice quavering.

"No. He's headed to jail." The sheriff said grimly.

"Wait," Aang said gravely. "You have the money back, let us take Kai."

"Father, do you really want our first new member or the air nation to be a liar and a thief?" Tenzin asked.

Aang turned to Tenzin. "Tenzin, I know from experience that people can change. Kai would not be the first time I've seen it happen." He said, remembering times…so long ago. The western air temple, Zuko. "We could not have won again the fire nation, so long ago, if Zuko had not come to teach me fire bending. We went from being enemies, to friends. People can change. People, deserve second chances."

"Do you want this kid or not?" The sheriff asked.

"Yes, you can release Kai to us." Aang said.

Kai was elated. He ran to Aang and hugged him, which quite surprised him. "Thank you!" He said.

"Don't make us regret it." Korra said, smiling.

"Welcome to the family little bro!" Bolin said. This commenced a big group hug that Aang even insisted his son Tenzin, join in on.

 _And that's it for this chapter!_

 _Yes, Jinora tried to say something to convince Kuon. She needed a line in there._

 _Yeah, I'm mean, I didn't resurrect Appa. I feel like a terrible person. Or Momo for that matter to. He was the most important part of team avatar. Bumi didn't ask them where Aang was, no. He asked where MOMO was. But yeah, Jinora and Korra only brought Aang back._

 _But….smile. Just remember in the future that Appa was Aang's spirit guide…I have plans._

 _Spinney circle. Yes I meant to right that. (Inside joke)_

 _Yes, Aang pulled out the marble trick. It is a sacred move._

 _No, Katara did not travel by sky bison all the way back to republic city. She's way too old for that._

 _Also, I had to compress some parts because I was running a little long in length. I had to do some stuff like that._

 _Hope you enjoyed, next chapter we visit the earth queen!_

 _Oh and yes, you are not the only ones excited for the end of this season. IT WILL BE EPIC. And maybe, I might just surprise you._

 _Have a fantastic day._

 _Avatar Lizzy_


	5. Chapter 5

_So yes, this is my way of trying to compensate for the months of inactivity. Enjoy, the earth queen._

They all stood on the deck of the air ship, training Bumi and Kai while they flew through the sky with Oogi.

"Light on your feet uncle Bumi!" Jinora said as Bumi threw punches in the air and circle Kai. "Remember, you want to be quick and evasive."

"Don't worry about me, little lady. I've been in a scarp or two," He said, chuckling. "Oh, you're just a youngster, so I'm going to go easy on you. Wouldn't want to hurt a kid" But he was cut short as Kai dived forward, sending him flying over to the stair with a gust of wind. "Whoa!"

"Uncle Bumi, you've got to work on your stance changes," Jinora said matter-of-factly as she and Kai went to go help him up. "Kai, that was, really good."

From up above, a little bit higher, Aang spoke to Tenzin. "Jinora really is a remarkable girl Tenzin. She's a great teacher."

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I suppose…she is." Tenzin said thoughtfully.

"Hmm, did I drop my wallet?" Bumi said, checking his pockets. Kai laughed, waving the wallet in the air. "Give me that back to little thief!" Bumi demanded, running after him.

"It's so exciting to be on a diplomatic mission to Ba-sing-se. What's the earth queen like?" She said to Tenzin.

Aang sighed and flopped himself over the rail. "Ba-sing-se; good memories…and really bad memories. Too many rules, is what Toph would say."

"I've never met the Earth Queen," Tenzin said. "But I've heard she can be quite…demanding."

"Demanding is better than being secretly controlled by a group of people who are brainwashing people and pretending that a hundred year long war is fake even though there's a giant fire nation drill right outside the wall." Aang said.

They blinked.

"Are…you alright Aang?" Korra said.

"What? Oh, I'm fine. Just saying, however Ba-sing-se is today, believe me, it was probably way worse then. The Da-li were creepy." He said.

"This is it Mako!" Bolin said, jubilated. "We made it! This is where dad grew up! Come here. Look! LOOK!"

"Okay, calm down, I'm looking." Mako said, walking over as they came up to the great city itself. They flew over and Aang frowned, seeing how bad It had become.

"Wow," He said. "They had a lot of refuges from the war back in the day…but it wasn't…this bad."

"Yep, I can smell it from here." Bolin said. "No wonder dad left."

They flew over the other rings and Aang frown deepened. They really needed to see about fixing this problem. They landed at the palace, to be greeted by a man in green earth kingdom robes. "Avatar-" He stopped, seeing the problem.

"It's, avatars now." Aang said.

"Ah. Avatars Aang and Korra, master Tenzin. It is a pleasure to welcome you and your party to the upper rings of Ba-Sing-Se." He said, bowing. "I'm grand secretariat Gun," He continued.

Aang and Korra bowed in return. "Thank you."

Bolin stepped forward with Naga, Pabu, and Oogi. "Ahh, it's got that upper ring smell."

"Oh no," Gun said. "The queen hates animals. We've got to get them out of sight."

"Well, I can just stash Pabu in my shirt." Bolin said. Aang quiet liked Pabu, Naga, and Oogi; they reminded him of Momo and Appa. "But these two are going to be a bit more difficult."

"Come with me, hurry. I'll take you to your quarters."

 _Well, at least he didn't start with "Hello, I'm Ju-Dee…_ Aang thought.

"Now, when you meet the queen, make sure you bow low enough." Gun told them as he left them to their quarters. "And don't look her in the eye, she can't stand that. If any food is served, don't eat before she eats. Oh, actually I have to taste her food first, then she eats, then you can eat. Better yet, just, don't eat."

"Seem like an awful lot of rules." Korra said.

"What do you know? Toph is still right about that." Aang said.

"Oh, you have no idea. And I'm the one who get in trouble when people don't follow them, so please, for my sake, just try not to upset her majesty."

They walked on, as no one noticed what Kai was doing, slipping away.

"Here we are." Gun said, gesturing to a large house. Aang had another serious moment of feeling like he was walking into a memory, seeing a memory that had long since faded, now brought to life. It was just like when he was twelve.

"Ooh, very swanky." Bolin said.

"Now go in and make yourself comfortable, but keep those animals out of her majesty's sight!" Gun said, taking them inside. "Avatars Aang and Korra, if you'd please follow me, we don't want to keep her majesty waiting."

On a side of the palace they walked forward, as the queen was overseeing a garden arrangement. "You majesty, may I present the Avatars, Aang and Korra."

They bowed, very respectfully.

"You're ruining the Koi pond! It's completely overshadowed by the topiaries!" She shouted. "Guards, take that buffoon away. And get me someone who knows what they're doing! You, rip everything out and start over!" She said, as the guards took the other man away. "I am surrounded by idiots." She turned, as if noticing for the first time that they were there. "So, I finally get a visit from the avatars." She looked Aang and sniffed. "Don't expect me to grovel just because you saved the world once. That's ancient history."

Aang smiled cheerfully. "Actually, I had a lot of help, and I wouldn't expect you to grovel either way. Er…your majesty."

"Hmm. Let me guess, you want something." She said.

"Well, actually your majesty, we were kind of hoping you could-" Korra began.

"I hardly think you're in the position to ask me for favors. After everything _you_ did to the Earth Kingdom." She said, glaring at Aang.

"Hey!"

"You and fire lord Zuko took advantage of my father weakness and stole our lands to make your little empire." She said.

"I thought we were long past this. Look, it's a place for people of _all_ nations to come together and live in peace." Aang said.

"The United Republic is Earth Kingdom land." She said.

"Believe me, it wasn't an easy decision for any of us. But the United Republic represents the future, people of all nations living harmoniously side-by-side." Aang said.

"Well, we're not sure about what we can do for you about any of that-" Korra started.

"Not that either of you care, but what's left of my kingdom is falling to ruin. Roving bands of barbarians are raiding villages across the countryside. And now some of my subjects are refusing to pay their taxes." The earth queen said.

Aang winced. "We're very sorry about your troubles, but we really need to-"

"That topiary is supposed to be an eel-swan not a turtle-duck!"

Aang sighed.

"NO! To your left! Your other left!" She shouted. She sighed and turned to them. "Do you have these problems with your servants?"

"We don't have…servants." Aang said cautiously.

"But, your majesty the reason for our visit is that we're trying to find new airbenders and we'd like your help finding the ones in Ba-Sing-Se." Korra finished.

"Airbenders in Ba-Sing-Se? Where did you here that?" She said.

"Before we left republic city we got some reports." Korra said helpfully.

"It's really important they come with us so they can properly learn airbending from us." Aang said.

"Hmm, well, before I even consider helping you, I'll need you to do something for me." She said.

"Oh." Korra said.

"Of course," Aang said, reluctantly. "What do you need help with?"

"I have a vault full of tax money sitting in a town south of here," She said, turning back to the garden. "Barbarians have stolen my last two shipments. Go, collect my money, and bring it back here."

"Yes, your majesty." Korra said, and they both respectfully bowed and left.

Korra and Aang decided that he would stay in the city, while she and Asami went to collect the tax money.

Actually, Aang had lied, saying he was tired. There was a different…reason. He walked through the upper ring, until he found what he was looking for.

It was still there, looking like it had always. Iron's tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon. Aang walked in, keeping a low profile so people wouldn't notice him, and ordered some tea. It wasn't as good as Iroh's had been, but the memory was there.

Aang couldn't help but wander through Ba-Sing-Se a little that day, remembering good memories, and bad. Tenzin and him had gotten a glider figured out for Aang, so the walls weren't a problem.

Aang met up with Korra after she had returned with the tax payments, hearing about everything that happened.

"So, now your majesty if we could please start meeting some of the airbenders here in the city." Korra said.

"The Dai Li thoroughly searched the city, but it seems your reports were incorrect. There are no airbenders in Ba-Sing-Se." The earth queen said. "So, you can gather your little band and be on your way tomorrow."

"That's…impossible." Aang said.

"You make me do your dirty work extorting you own citizens for your stupid palaces and topiaries, and then you just want to send us away?!" Korra demanded.

"We're not leaving the city until we find some airbenders!" Aang added.

"We know there are some here!" Korra said.

"Get them out of my sight!" The earth queen declared.

They left, even though Korra turned to shout at the Earth Queen, but Aang looked at her and shook his head. This wasn't the time. They were going to look for airbenders, but they didn't need to shout that at the queen.

In other parts of the city, a truth was revealed to Mako and Bolin, and Kai faced the Dai Li on his own.

He didn't win.

 _So there's that bit of a cliff hanger for you….but really. The next chapter will be up today. You really aren't waiting that long._

 _Okay, yes, once again I kind of condensed or skipped over some parts. Hey, I've got things to do, and for the sake of this fic? That's the price I pay. I might have to start doing that with a couple entire episodes. ((Please remember the elephant-rhino in the room that we are_ not _going to mention. (If there's an episode Aang wouldn't be in anyways, it will be skipped, either way.))_

 _So yeah, you might complain Aang wasted an entire day. Give the man a break. He's trying to come to terms with the fact that he's further into the future, in a younger body. Yes, he's trying to hold on to memories. He's human to._

 _Oh, and sorry if the text size is weird. My computer doesn't like me today._

 _Hope you're having a wonderful day!  
Avatar Lizzy. _


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter was fun to write, and I hope it will be as fun to read._

 _Also, please note I DO NOT own this franchise. I did not create it._

 _Please enjoy, hope you day is made better by reading this._

Aang was meditating in the sunlight. The breeze whished through the trees and the sunlight warmed his face.

But he couldn't concentrate.

He kept wondering what must be going on with the airbenders in the city. Were they in trouble? Where were they?

It wasn't helping that Korra was using the same courtyard to let off steam, aka, practicing punching things.

"Would you _please_ be quiet?!" He demanded, turning their way.

"Sorry," Korra said.

"Mako! Bolin!" Asami said, as the two boys walked up.

"You're okay." Kora said, relieved. "Where have you been?" Korra asked.

"We chased Kai…" Bolin said, panting and making a running movement with his fingers. "Train…slipped away…lower ring…" He continued, gesturing in the directions of the walls. "Slept in trash pile…met our family…grandma, tears…Mako scarf…Earth Queen Lying." He finished, putting Pabu on his head in an imitation of the queen.

"What?" Aang said, confused.

"Can you….interpret that?" Asami asked.

"The Earth Queen's been secretly taking airbenders and forcing them into her army." Mako said.

"She was lying!" Korra shouted. "I knew it. I swear…the next time I see her…" She said, making a fist.

"We have to help them," Aang said, standing up.

"It's the queen." Asami said quickly, seeing her approaching in her…litter.

"Good, you're hear," The Earth Queen said, walking over to them. "Gun, tell her the news."

"We've received word from the Yang province." Gun said. "There have been reports of airbenders there."

"Wonderful, isn't it?" The Queen said. "It's the very thing you've been looking for."

"Thank you," Korra said, trying to not sound suspicious. "That is just the most wonderful news…"

"Ever." Aang said, smiling. "Yay."

"So I assume you and your…friends here will be leaving immediate." The Earth Queen said. "Ahh, ahh achoo!" The earth queen sneezed repeatedly. "Is there an animal in my presence?!" She demanded, turning to Gun.

"No, your majesty." He said worriedly. "I would never allow and animal in your presence." As Pabu decided to be frisky and Bolin slid away with him.

The earth queen continued to sneeze. "If I find one animal within fifty feet of me, it's your head! Anyway," She added, turning to them. "If you need any assistance packing, let Gun know. He'll see to it that you are on your way by evening." She finished, turning to walk away.

"Uh…this...evening?" Aang said nervously.

"We're not sure we're sure about leaving so…soon." Korra said.

"Because our airship is having engine problem." Asami said helpfully. "It'll take me until tomorrow to finish the repairs."

The earth queen continued to sneeze, before walking away with the concerned Gun.

"Thank for buying us some time Asami," Aang said. "We have some people to help."

They sat around the table in the house, after telling the others what was going on.

"I can't believe the Earth Queen is conscripting airbenders." Tenzin said.

"It's just…wrong." Aang said. "People, especially airbenders, shouldn't be forced to join an army."

"Well, technically," Bumi started from where he was leaning against a post. "The Earth Queen has a right to conscript her citizens." And then there was on odd silence where they all stared at him. "What? It's true."

"Guys," Jinora said. "What if…Kai was spotted using airbending? He might have been taken to."

"Probably not," Bolin said, assuring Jinora. "He's surprisingly difficult to catch. Like a -like a- like a little, greased hog-monkey. "

"You don't know the Dai Li very well then." Aang said. "You might not have been able to catch him, but they will."

"Don't worry Jinora," Korra said, walking over to his granddaughter. "We'll find him. We just need to figure out where to look."

"Lake Laogai most likely," Aang said. "That's the old Dai Li headquarters." He winced, remembering it. "It's…not a nice place."

"You're right!" Jinora said. "That's perfect place to hide airbenders. And I know how to check it out without being caught. I can project my spirit into it."

Aang's jaw dropped. "You can do that Jinora?"

"I can."

"You mean that out-of-body thing you did to help giant spirity Korra?" Bumi asked.

"You can still do that?" Tenzin said, surprised.

"It's not as powerful as it was during Harmonic Convergence," Jinora explained. "But if I can get close enough, I think I can do it."

Korra put her had on her shoulder. "Let's go get Kai out."

Aang stood up. "Let's go get all the airbenders out."

They flew out to Lake Laogai on Oogi, Aang biting back old memories. Jinora sat down on the ground and Tenzin put his hand on her shoulder.

"If anything goes wrong, come back immediately." Tenzin said.

"I will," She said.

"Be careful to stay out of sight of the Dai Li Jinora," Aang warned. "We don't want to alert them to our presence."

She nodded, and closed her eyes, leaving them to wait. A bit later she stood up, opening her eyes and they walked over.

"What happened?" Aang asked.

"What did you see?" Korra asked.

"The airbenders aren't there, it's completely deserted." Jinora said.

"What?" Aang said. "That's…surprising."

"Jinora, you've read all about Ba Sing Se. Can you think of any other places the airbenders might be?" Korra asked.

"I guess they could be in the catacombs beneath the upper ring." Jinora said, unsure. "Or the ancient sewer beneath the lower ring, or the maze of tunnels that connects the two rings together, or they could be-"

Tenzin sighed. "There are just too many places. There has to be another way to locate them."

"Maybe there is," Korra said, walking to Jinora. "How did you find me during Harmonic Convergence?"

"I don't know." Jinora said, thoughtful. "I just kind of focused on your energy. I think our spiritual connection led me to you."

"Maybe you can find Kai the same way." Korra suggested, to Tenzin's displeasure. "I know you two have a connection."

"What do you mean a connection?" Tenzin said, stroking his beard.

"I don't know," Jinora said, sitting back down. "Let me try." She said, closing her eyes…and leaving them to wait.

And it was back to the house.

"I can't believe miss queeny smugface had them right under our noses the whole time!" Korra said, or rather, shouted.

"We have to get into that compound tonight." Tenzin said.

"All right, we go under the cover of darkness," Bumi said, like he was plotting some great plan. "Two small insertion teams and a third on the outside. Then all we'll need is twelve tons of blasting jelly, a medium sized bulldozer and… does anyone have a badger-mole that knows Morse code?"

Tenzin sighed and there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, great, not the earth queen again." Asami muttered.

"Everyone, act normal. And, Bolin-"

"I'm on it." But Pabu didn't agree. "What? I'm not sweaty this time." He reluctantly went in the shirt.

Tenzin opened the door…to see…Lin Beifong.

"Lin? What are you doing here?" Tenzin asked, shutting the door behind her.

"We need to get Korra and Aang out of here immediately." Lin said. "There lives are in danger."

"What?" Korra and Aang said at the same time.

"What's going on?" Korra asked as they walked over.

"I just got word from lord Zuko and Tonraq." Lin explained.

"Why is lord Zuko with my dad?" Korra asked.

"Zaheer and the other have escaped." Lin said.

"Who now?" Aang said, confused.

"How is that possible?"

"Because Zaheer is an airbender now." Lin said grimly.

"What?!" Aang said.

"No." Tenzin said.

"All right, hold on." Korra said. "Will you quit ignoring us and tell us what's going on?"

"Who is Zaheer?!" Aang asked. "Why are our lives in danger?!"

Tenzin sighed and turned to Korra. "Shortly after we discovered you were the avatar, Zaheer and three others attempted to kidnap you. Luckily, your father, lord Zuko, chief Sokka, and I were able to stop them. We apprehended the criminals and locked them away in prisons designed to impair their bending abilities."

"So that's why you and my dad sheltered me away." Korra said.

"They did what?!" Aang demanded.

"We were worried for her safety." Tenzin explained.

"Why were they trying to kidnap Korra in the first place?" Mako asked.

"We spent thirteen year interrogating them, but they never broke." Lin said. "To this day, no one knows what their motive was. Now we need to get you two back to Republic City, where I can protect you. "

"No, I'm not running." Korra said.

"Neither am I," Aang said. "I think the avatars can handle a few criminals."

"These benders are unlike anything you've seen dad," Tenzin said.

"Oh?"

"One of them creates explosions with their mind,"

"Seen that."

"Look, I'm not a little kid anymore and Aang definitely isn't either. You don't need to protect us." Kora said.

"We came here to find airbenders, and that's what we need to do." Aang said.

"We're not leaving without them." Korra said.

"Fine, let's get 'em and get out of here." Lin said. "Where are they?"

"In a military compound, and we're busting them out." Kora explained.

"You shouldn't be walking around here alone," The guard explained to Jinora that night.

"I'm not alone," Jinora said, pointing behind them, to her group of very talented friends, Aang holding his glider.

They didn't stand a chance.

Together they ran into the compound, side-by-side, very quietly.

They hid on a side stairwell as Dai-Li passed by. Aang turned to them.

"Bumi, Tenzin and Korra, you three will come with me to find the airbenders. You three, find Kai." He said. "We'll meet on the surface shortly. Radio us if anything goes wrong."

They parted ways, running in the dim green light of the compound quiet as mice. The four of them walked down the stairs, through the passage ways and to a door to a barrack, which Korra opened. Inside airbenders slept on bunks.

"What's going on?" One of them asked, confused. "Who are you?"

"We're the avatars," Aang said. "And we are going to get you all out of here, safe."

Excited murmurs swept through he bunks.

"We're leaving?"

"Where are we going?"

"Everyone, please you must stay calm and quiet if we want this to work." Tenzin told them.

"What to work? We're sneaking out?"

"Yes, and we must be quick about it." Aang said.

"We're going to get you away from the earth queen and out of the city." Tenzin explained.

They ran out, and the airbenders followed.

"There's an airbender that's not here," The first person who spoke told them as they left. "His name is Kai, we need to get him."

"We've already got people on it." Aang said.

"Topside this is Papa bear, the breezies are in the hold." Bumi said quietly into a radio. "Cue the balloons!"

 _"What?!"_ Lin's voice came over the radio. _"Are you in trouble?"_

"No!" Bumi said. "We got the airbenders and were headed out. Bring the airships." He sighed and put down the radio. "No one like code names anymore."

 _"Copy that, Asami and I are on our way."_

They sneaked out of the compound, Korra leading the way. She looked out into the open courtyard, "Come on, it's clear," She said, waving them on.

And they ran out, not noticing the Dai Li agents perched like birds on the temple. The Dai Li jumped out, forming a line in front of them.

"So you've discovered my elite army." The Earth Queen said, coming up from behind the Dai Li. "I see their loyalty still needs some work."

"Airbender shouldn't be forced to become weapons," Aang said. "Air is the element of freedom. These airbenders have a right to choose their own path, freely."

"These airbenders are earth kingdom citizens," She said. "And I am their queen. Taking them will constitute an act of war. If you disobey me, I will bear down on you entire force of my kingdom!"

"If they chose," Aang said hesitantly, looking back at the airbenders. "Then they won't be your citizens anymore. They can become air nation citizens if they want to. But they will not be forced into war!"

"They're leaving with us." Korra said definitively.

"No, they're not!" She said walking away and waving her hand.

The Dai Li took up positions, and threw there rock hands out to grab them, only to be shattered by gusts of wind from the new airbenders. Gusts that continued to blow on the Dai Li. Aang, Tenzin, and Korra added their strength to it, making it impossible to resist. The Dai Li inched backwards.

Over head the airship came. "Come on," Bum shouted. Then it was time to climb, to climb the scaffolding, one by one leaving the air stream.

They climbed the scaffolding, Aang, Korra and Tenzin holding the Dai Li at bay and everyone managed to get safely aboard. Then Tenzin whistled and Oogi came, ready to pick them up.

Boulders began to come from below. "Where are the others?!" Korra shouted.

"I got this!" Aang said, getting onto his glider and starting to deflect the boulders just as Bolin yelled for help from below. Korra, Tenzin, and Oogi swopped down for them, while Aang tried to help from above. Which instinctually involved the avatar state.

"Aang!" Tenzin shouted. "Don't go into the Avatar State! Whenever you do so does Korra!"

"What?!" He said, the glow fading.

Once everyone was aboard Oogi and they were safely away Aang landed on the sky bison's back. "I'd say that went rather well."

Later, when the airships had landed and the sun was setting, Aang addressed the airbenders.

"I understand that none of you chose to become airbenders. I understand that in some small way you might feel like it ruined your life; tore you away from your families. If you do not wish to come with us and learn, that is fine. We will find some place safe for you." He told them. "But, if you want, I would be happy, we would be happy, to teach you. If you come with us to the Northern Air Temple, I promise that you can find a new life, in a new nation. I would be greatly humbled, and very happy, if you would like to live in peace and train as Air Nomads. You are not someone's property, what path you decide, is your own choice."

A moment, a pause, as people considered what he had said.

One of them stood up. "I want to go with you."

Another stood up. "Me to."

"Count me in."

"I wanna go to."

"I'll go to."

"Me to."

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh, I wanna go."

Aang smiled, and a single tear traced down his check. "Thank you." He said, barely a whisper.

Lin, Aang, Tenzin, and Korra stood together.

"Lin, I know what you're going to say, but I'm not going to listen." Aang said. "I am going with my people. You can't stop me."

She sighed. "I know. Korra will come with me," She said, with a very intense look at the girl. "But your people need you Aang."

"Good luck at the Northern Air temple you guys," Korra said. "I'll send any airbenders I meet your way."

"Be careful out there Korra, and stay safe." Tenzin said.

"I'll try. It seems like wherever I go I make a new enemy." She said.

"Welcome to being the avatar." Aang said, with a resigned tone. "You'll never please everybody. But you make new friends to. Well, at least if either of us gets into enough trouble we need the Avatar state, the other will know."

She smiled.

"You did well Korra," Tenzin said.

"This is only the beginning." Korra said.

 _Yes, Aang was impressed at Jinora's skill._

 _So yeah, Aang wouldn't actually be in many of these episodes of this season._

 _Here's my reasoning with the avatar state. With the Avatar state you connect to your past lives, and Korra is the reincarnation of Aang. So theoretically, the Avatar State would connect them._

 _So here's what I'm going to do._

 _Any episode that would have him in, I will write about (if it's just a short bit It will end up in another chapter) before we get to THE FINALE CRAZINESS (as my mind as dubbed it)_

 _Have a nice day,_

 _Avatar Lizzy._


	7. Chapter 7

_So, Aang would not be in either "The Metal clan" or "Old wounds." So here we go._

 _Note, if you haven't seen the third season of Korra recently you might want to re watch parts of it seeing as I'm not covering anything Aang wouldn't see._

 _Just a thought_

 _Also, the loss of Appa and Momo is hurting me. Something's going to go down this chapter._

 _Enjoy_

The Northern Air Temple was a scenery place, spirits roaming outside, and master Tenzin telling on old story to his half of the pupils. "His pupils once again pleaded with their master to eat something, but he refused. Just like he had each day for the entire summer. Instead he simply meditated." His, very bored half of the pupils.

Further away Aang was teaching his punch how to play air ball. And they were catching on quickly. "That's it! Watch you left!" He called, giving out tips. Air ball wasn't just a game, as Aang knew it helped improve balance, and worked on certain airbending skills. That was the agreement they had come to, one day Tenzin would teach the technical stuff while Aang taught culture, and then they would flip. This was a flip day, and he was enjoying it.

After they were done with air ball he gathered them around to teach them some simple techniques with their gliders.

And after that he walked up with his class to Tenzin, just as some air acolytes were coming on two more bison.

"Dad! Grandpa Aang! We brought you more airbenders!" Meelo shouted.

"Okay everyone is dismissed we'll just…pick this up…later." Tenzin said.

"Are you having trouble?" Aang asked.

"No, I can teach them just fine!" Tenzin said, getting defensive.

"Okay! I didn't mean to insult you."

Tenzin and Aang walked together over to Kya and Pema, who had just gotten of a sky bison. "How was everything in the city?" Tenzin asked.

"Well, we had a little scare, but everything is okay." Pema said.

"What happened?" Aang asked.

"Zaheer infiltrated the air temple." Pema explained.

"What? Is everyone alright?" Tenzin asked.

"Everyone's fine." Kya said. "I fought him, but he got away. And he stole some necklace that had something to do with Guru Lak….schmeer."

"Guru Laghima." Aang and Tenzin chorused.

"Right," She said sarcastically. "You know, I can never keep all those Gurus straight. There were like a million of them. Remember that boring story about the guy who never ate?"

"Boring?" Aang said, as if the word was foreign.

"Yes, I remember." Tenzin said resigned.

An air acolyte walked over behind them.

"Avatar Korra is calling on the temple radio."

"Are you all right?" Tenzin said in the radio room, over the radio.

"Where are you?" Aang asked.

 _"With Beifong's sister in Zaofu."_ Korra's voice came over the radio. _"We're totally safe, unless we get caught in another fight between Su and Lin."_

"Lin willingly took you to her sister?" Tenzin said, surprised.

 _"Not exactly."_ Korra said. _"We got a call about a new airbender, and it turned out to be Su's daughter, Opal."_

Aang burst into laughter. "Dad?" Tenzin said.

"I can't believe it! Toph's grandchild is and airbender! Oh, the irony."

 _"Is Aang okay?"_

"He just finds this…amusing."

 _"Anyway, Opal will be headed you way soon."_

"Really? That's wonderful."

 _"She is wonderful!"_ Came Bolin's voice over the radio. _"And pretty and so smart! And she smells like flowers."_ Father and son shared a look. " _Sorry, Bolin out."_

 _"How's the training going?"_ Korra asked.

"Wonderful!" Aang said, just as Tenzin said. "Not so well I'm afraid."

"It good and bad." Aang said.

"No one seems to be interested in the hard work required to become part of the air nation." Tenzin said.

"Give it time Tenzin. They weren't born into his life like you and me. We need to take it slow with them." Aang said.

 _"And you need to give yourself a break Tenzin."_ Korra said. _"Let Jinora and the kids help you guys out more. And what about Bumi? He was a Naval Commander. Maybe he has some ideas."_

"Bumi? He's my worst student!"

"Really? He's fine in my class."

 _"And he loves to organize people. If you ask him for help, you can trick him into taking more responsibility by making him think the whole thing was his idea."_

"Hmm, that actually sounds like a good plan." Tenzin said. Aang smiled. "You're turning into a pretty wise avatar after all Korra."

 _"Conflict resolution, It's what we do."_

"Radio high five!" Aang shouted.

Later in the day Aang was meditating in a meditation gazeebo, and suddenly he was pulled into the Avatar state. Before him appeared Roku.

"Roku!" He said with jubilation.

"Aang, it is good to see you in the land of the living again. Although, it is a might bit odd."

"It is." He said. "Do what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Appa was your spirit guide Aang," Roku said.

Aang looked away. "I know."

"And you need him with you," Roku said.

"What?"

Roku bowed his head, disappearing. And from overhead came a very familiar roar. He turned, standing up, to see Appa flying overhead. He landed outside the gazebo and Aang ran to him, hugging him. "I missed you buddy. I missed you." Tears of joy ran down his cheeks. Familiar chattering came from on top of Appa's head and Momo stared down at him. "You to Momo." Hs said, and the lemur glided down, landing on his shoulder. "I missed you guys."

Aang woke with a start in his bed room. Outside the morning sun was peeking over the horizon.

There was a knock on the door and he opened it to see Tenzin.

"Good morning dad, I was wondering if we could take a different route with the recruits today." He said.

"Um, sure?" Aang said hesitantly.

Turned out Tenzin's idea of "different" was really "boot camp." Aang watched on reluctantly until after he shaved on of their heads.

"Don't you think we could go a little easier on them?"

"Hmm? No, absolutely not. They must learn discipline."

"Er, okay. If you sure."

"Absolutely."

And the obstacle course went just as well. Finally, once Bumi had fallen into the mud, he decided to quit.

"I'm finished!" He shouted. "I never wanted to be an airbender and I'm too old to be back in boot camp! Count me out." He finished, walking away.

"Fine quit! We don't need you bad attitude in the New Air Nation." Tenzin shouted after him.

"Son, don't you really think we could go a little easier on them." Aang said, looking over at the muddy new airbenders. "We're going a little rough on them."

"Master Tenzin," One of them asked, resigned. "When do we get to go home and see our families?"

"What?! You just got here!" Tenzin snapped.

"When's dinner? I'm starving."

"Can I change out of my robes now, their itchy?"

"This is just as bad as the Earth Queen's prison," Kai said.

"I'm tired of all this complaining!" Tenzin shouted. "Father, take over!" He said, waving his hand.

"Why don't we let Jinora lead the class for a while?" Aang suggested, smiling at his granddaughter.

"Fine, Jinora take over."

"Does this mean I'm the master now?" She asked.

"Yes, just…leas them through some basic exercises." Tenzin said.

"Well, since I'm a master, when do think I can get my tattoos?" Jinora asked.

"What brought this on?" Tenzin asked.

"I was just talking to Kai, and he was asking me so…" She smiled.

"Kai!" Tenzin shouted, pointing his direction. "What does he know about when you should get Tattoos?!" He said, as Kai slid behind another airbender. "The answer is no, you just a little girl!"

Jinora looked angrily up at her father. "I'm not a little girl anymore! I can airbend just as well as you, I know everything about our culture and history-"

"Tenzin, she's right." Aang said warily. "Jinora is quite a capable airbender."

"Oh so you're taking her side now?!" Tenzin demanded.

"She's not little either. I wasn't much older when I got my tattoos." Aang said.

"Aargh," Jinora said, pushing Tenzin away and walking out. "Lead you own class!"

"Jinora!" Aang said, walking after the girl. She needed to talk to someone.

Aang found her at a balcony, looking out over the valley below. She sighed as he approached. "I know what you going to say; I should apologize to dad, that I should listen to him-"

"Actually I was going to apologize to you for Tenzin's behavior." Aang said.  
"What?"

"Tenzin's not giving you enough to room grow Jinora," Aang told her. "But don't worry, he'll come around. You just have to be patient with these things sometimes." Kai walked over and Aang smiled. "I'll leave you alone for now."

Aang stood with the other airbenders, chatting on a ledge.

Tenzin walked out and over to them.

"Bumi, I want to apologize for losing my patience." Tenzin said.

"I'm not talking to you." Bumi said, walking away.

"Hey, get back here!" Tenzin said. He sighed. "Where's Jinora?" He asked them.

"I saw her fly off on her glider with her boyfriend." One of them said.

"What? Her boyfriend?" Tenzin said. "Kai," He muttered, walking off.

Aang stood with the airbenders, practicing a balance exercise when Bumi ran up with Bum-Ju and another spirit. "Jinora's in trouble!" He said. "We have to go get her."

"How do you know?" Aang asked.

"Bum-Ju's friend told me."

"You were able to communicate with the spirits?" One of them asked, in awe.

"It's not that hard." Aang said. After seeing their looks he winced. "Right, I'm an avatar."  
"More or less I get the meaning of it. Let's go!" He said, waving a hand.

"Shouldn't master Tenzin be dealing with this?" An airbender asked. "I don't want to get into trouble."

"There's no time," Aang said. "Tenzin isn't here; we have to deal with this."

"Ikki and Meelo, grab some bison!" Bumi said. "Airbenders move out!"

They flew through the valley, looking for signs of trouble. Landing, Aang and Bumi looked through a telescope.

"Bison rustlers. They've got kai and Jinora locked in crates. Looks like they're getting ready to leave." Bumi said, handing the telescope to Aang.

"We have to move fast." Aang added.

"I don't know if I'm ready to get in a fight with some bison rustlers. I can tell without the telescope that they're prey mean-looking." An airbender said warily.

"You're more ready than you think." Aang said encouragingly. "And right now we're their only hope." He stood and faced the group. "Listen, this is what you've been training for."

"We haven't been training very long."

"That's not important now." Bumi said.

"Remember how you stuck together through Tenzin's training? You are all meant to be airbenders." Aang said. "This is our home, let's inform these trespassers of that. We're airbenders and there aren't very many of us right now. We've got to stick together."

"They've got two of our own in cages down there," Bumi said. "And we're not leaving until we bring them home!"

Meelo stood up. "Leave no airbender behind!" He said, putting his fist up in the air.

Just as Kai got out and flipped on of the rustles over, Aang and the airbenders ran forward. Jumping over the fences they leaped forward, sending gusts of wind at the earth benders as they made a wall. Aang frowned and jumped forward, kicking through the wall and coming out on to the other side as Kai got struck by a piece of earth.

Aang punched forward, sending the man flying backwards with airbending. Other airbenders jumped forward, hitting down the rustlers.

But they were getting away on the motorcycle and the truck. "Kai!" Jinora shouted, from where she was still locked up.

Aang focused and stomped, crunching the earth around their tires. They weren't going anywhere.

But unfortunately he forgot that they were earth benders to.

Both he and Kai grabbed their gliders, speeding after the men. Kai came from one side and he from the other. They Tenzin conveniently showed up, with bison!"

They rammed it from the side and Aang and Kai jumped out, onto Oogi. A wild bison landed in front, and with one sweep of his tail, the truck was flipped, sending the man tumbling to in front of Oogi.

"You got me, I give up," He said, standing up.

Kai jumped forward to hit him with his staff, hitting him farther away. "Kai! Stop! He surrendered. "The boy was furious, but relented, nodding. "That was very good technique by the way."

The rustlers got put in their own cages. "Maybe you fellas haven't hears, but there's some new airbenders in these parts."

"And you never want to mess with an airbenders bison." Aang added.

Aang chatted with the other airbenders, not noticing Tenzin's and Bumi's conversation. Not hearing that Tenzin was reminded of him in Bumi.

"They're so friendly now!" Kai said, as he and some of the other hung around the bison.  
"The sky bison are the original airbenders," Aang said.

"They recognize those of their own kind." Tenzin added. He knelt down, and Jinora embraced him. He smiled. Aang smiled.

"I'm sorry for running off," Jinora said.

"We're just lucky no one was hurt." Tenzin replied.

"I know."

"But I also realize that perhaps I was too harsh with you."

"Does that mean I can get airbender tattoos?"

"It hard for me to believe that my little girl has grown up enough to have her tattoos. But I promise I'll think about it. Fair enough?"

"Yeah."

Aang's smile broadened.

Tenzin was still learning, but today, he has mastered skill of his own.

"Jinora look! They're flying!" Kai said, as the baby bison took to the air for the first of many times. Aang bit back tears, thinking of Appa.

 _Aang!_ Roku's voice said in his head. _That dream was not just a dream._

"Roku?!" Aang said, and then he looked up. A familiar roar and a smaller chatter came from the sky, and Appa landed on the ground, with Momo on his head.

 _Argh…this chapter. Kicked my butt. Hope it turned out alright. I wanted Aang to go with them but halfway through I realized that the strength was in the new, raw recruits going, but hey, I'm just trying. And so yeah, he's the avatar. You bet he stopped that truck, really fast._

 _Yes, I brought Appa back. I was having nightmares about avatar spirits haunting me. I really wanted him and Momo back. So I brought them back._

 _(My Reasoning is that Appa's his spirit guide right? We always see Roku with his dragon. So Aang gets Appa. End of story, period. And Momo. Beacuase I felt bad and also, i need transport for Aang)_

 _Aang tried to step back with the teaching for a reason. Tenzin had a lesson to learn._

 _So yeah, looks like next chapter stuff starts going south. Really fast._

 _Have a wonderful day,_

 _Avatar Lizzy._


	8. Chapter 8

_So, Aang wouldn't be in terror within or the stakes out, just assume they told him about it over the radio. Okay, work with me. This has gotten crazy in the planning stages, real quick._

 _I can't write this out in expanded form, but basically, Korra radioed him and Aang flew to meet them at the misty palm oasis, and he meditated into the spirit world after her. Why? Because I'm trying to make this work, for all of you._

 _Also, this covers the very end of the episode "long live the queen."_

Aang had come right away after Korra radioed them at the temple, and had flown there immediately on Appa. And Momo.

Aang opened his eyes in the spirit world with Korra, watching as Aiwei was thrown off into the fog of lost scrolls.

"Well, it looks like he was followed after all."

"So what did you do to him?!" Korra demanded.

"He'll be spending eternity in the fog of lost souls. Which just leaves the three of us." Zaheer answered.

Zaheer moved to step forward.

"Don't move Zaheer!" Korra told him. They both took a stance. "You're going to give us some answers."

"There's no need for aggression," Zaheer said, sitting down. "None of us have our bending, and I'm not going anywhere. I'll answer whatever questions you ask, you both deserve that much." Aang and Korra both relented, surprised. "What would you like to know?"

"First off, who are you people?!" Korra demanded.

"What do want? Why do you keep trying to kidnap Korra?" Aang added.

"We are part of a secret society dedicating to restoring freedom to the world. We are the Red Lotus."

"Red lotus?" Kora said.

"Are you like the White Lotus?" Aang asked.

"We are what the white lotus was meant to be, but after the hundred year war, the White Lotus lost its true purpose. Its members came out of hiding and openly served the avatar, or now I guess avatars. They became nothing but glorified body guards who served corrupt nations. So a great man named Xai Bau broke from the white lotus and began his own society."

"That's a great story," Korra said.

"You haven't explained why you doing what you are though." Aang said.

"It doesn't explain why you tried to take me when I was a kid." Korra added.

"That was Unalaq's idea."

"What?! My uncle, was part of the Red Lotus?"

Little did they know that in the physical world, Zaheer was telling his buddies where to find them.

"I met you uncle when I was a teenager after we had both joined the Red Lotus. We learned about Raava and Vaatu and about how avatar Wan foolishly severed them, disrupting the balance of the world forever."

"Avatar Wan wasn't foolish!" They said in unison.

"He was trying to restore balance." Aang finished.

"Her closed the portals, severing humans from spirits. Even you Korra, realized the error in his ways."

"So all along you and my uncle planned to use me to open the spirit portals and release Vaatu?" Korra asked. "That's why you tried to take me when I was a kid?"

"Yes, and with members of the Red Lotus as your elemental masters, we could have taught you so much."

"Sounds like you wanted to brainwash her." Aang said. "So you could have a puppet to do whatever you wanted."

"No Aang," Zaheer said. "All I wanted was to show the avatar a better path for the world."

And they didn't know that in the physical world, Zaheer's buddies showed up. Asami got them both on Naga, hoping to get to Appa.

"If my uncle came up with a plan to abduct me when I was a kid, why wasn't he caught?" Korra asked.

"He wasn't with us that night." Zaheer explained. "And he covered up his involvement afterwards."

"So he betrayed you." Aang said.

"Just like he betrayed me." Korra finished.

"Yes, he allowed me and my friends to remain imprisoned while he pursed his own, selfish goals. Unalaq becoming a dark avatar was never part of our mission."

"And what is this mission?" Aang asked.

"I want what we all here today want," Zaheer said. "To restore balance to this world."

"I don't think our conception of balance exactly lines up." Aang said.

"Are you sure about that?" Zaheer asked. "Korra kept the spirit portals open, but why stop there? Bringing the spirits back should be only the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

"The idea of having nations and governments is as foolish as keeping the spirit portals closed. You've had to deal with a moronic president and a tyrannical queen. Don't you agree that the world would be better off if leaders like them were eliminated?" Zaheer asked.

"No!" Aang said. "We might not totally agree with what they've done, but taking out world leaders…isn't the answer."

"It wasn't too long ago that the airbenders were nearly all wiped out thanks to the fire lord's desire for world dominance." Zaheer said.

"You can't use an extreme example like Sozin to-" Aang began.

"I wasn't referring to Sozin. I was referring to Ozai. Didn't you, take him out? You might not have killed him, but you basically did what I've been saying." Zaheer said. "Why should this be any different? True freedom can only be achieved when oppressive governments are torn down."

"But that won't bring balance."

"It'll bring chaos."

He nodded his head. "Exactly. The natural order is disorder. Do you know who once said 'new growth cannot exist without first the destruction of the old'?"

"Guru Laghima." Aang said barley more than a whisper.

"Yes indeed. An airbender." Zaheer paused, looking at both of them. "You two are connected in the avatar state?"

"How did you?!"

"You just told me Korra."

Aang woke up, something in the cosmic energy telling him to. But Korra didn't. He woke up in a earth pyramid, in the dark.

"Hello?!" He shouted.

"Avatar Aang?" Korra's friend Asami said.

"You can call me Aang by the way," He said, bending the tent down. "What's going on?"

"Zaheer's buddies showed up out of nowhere."

Earth queen forces came then, surrounding them.

"Aang, you have your glider, you have to get out of here!" Asami said. "The world needs a free avatar."

Aang hesitated, tying to make a decision, and then made one. He nodded, and flew high into the sky, dodging boulders. He needed to warn the others.

Aang landed at the Misty Palm Oasis and took a moment to think.

But the universe wasn't feeling generous today.

A red spot caught his eyes on the edge of the horizon and it turned into…. _Is that Zuko's dragon?! Is that Zuko?!_

It was Zuko, and as he landed, Aang walked over, out of sight of Zuko. He decided to have a little fun, despite the circumstances.

"Um, excuse me sir," He said in a voice that was very different to his own. "Can you park your dragon a little to the left?"

"Whoever you are, I don't care what you think about celebrities, leave me alone. I'm busy." Zuko said, walking around the corner to see the grinning Aang. He jaw dropped.

"Hi Zuko!" Aang said cheerfully.

"So it's true?!" Zuko said. "You really came back from the dead?"

"Yep."

And then they both lost it, running to hug each other. Normally they weren't really hugging friends, but what are you going to do when you friend comes back from the dead?

Later they all sat around a table, Aang and Zuko and Lin and Tonraq as Korra and Asami walked in, a bit out of the blue. "What are you all doing here?" Korra asked.

"Korra, you're safe," Tonraq said, walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"Yeah, we made it out of the desert, thanks to Asami." Korra said.

"Do you remember lord Zuko?" Tonraq asked as Zuko stood up.

"I met you when you were a very young girl." Zuko said. "It's good to see you again Avatar Korra."

"It's good that you came back safe." Aang said.

"It's good to see you lord Zuko, Aang." Korra said.

"Thanks for ditching me back at Zaofu." Lin said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But how did you find us?" Korra asked.

"I am a detective you know." Lin said dryly.

"Did you find Mako and Bolin as well?" Asami asked.

"Some people at the inn saw them get captured by Zaheer's crew. We don't know where they are." Lin told them.

"Did you hear about the earth queen?" Aang asked.

"What about her?"

"She's dead." Aang said, as an announcer came over the radio.

 _"Once again, the Earth Queen's reign has come to a violent and abrupt end."_ The voice came over the radio. _"Ba-Sing-Se had descended into chaos. Rioters and looter have overrun the palace."_

"It's the Red Lotus Korra." Aang said.

"I'm afraid this is only the beginning." Korra said.

"I'm leaving now." Aang said quietly.

"What?!" Korra said. "But you're avatar Aang, you're a legend. We need you."

"Korra, right now, I have a duty as the only living airbender you can remember when our ancient culture was the present. My people need me." Aang said. "Korra, we need to make a distinction. I will always help the world when the time comes, but you must remember that this is _your_ time."

 _Sorry if that was a short chapter, but it was crucial to setting things up. Yes, Aang left Asami and Korra The world needs a free avatar and besides, plot. I wanted him to get a private moment to greet Zuko._

 _Sorry if this chapter felt a little forced or whatever, but it was something I wanted to write. I know it seems weird, but this is a moment I wanted._

 _Hope you enjoyed this Chapter,_

 _Avatar Lizzy_


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, it's alright, breath Lizzy. Okay, you can do this._

 _Hopefully this turned out alright…_

 _The finale is right around the corner…_

 _Your uploading this all in one day so you don't know what people are thinking…_

 _And now you're writing to yourself._

 _You can do this._

 _(Please ignore Lizzy talking, or rather writing, to herself.)_

 _Also, please note that this season has been really weird for me to write, because Korra_ can _talk to her past lives and Aang in this._

 _Please enjoy…_

Appa grumbled as they drew closer to the temple.

"I know buddy, I know. I'm sorry we've been flying around so much lately."

"Graarw." Appa replied.

"We're almost to the temple buddy, and then you can eat and lay around in the sun all day."

As soon as he landed, her felt himself going into the avatar state, even before he had gotten of Appa.

He opened his eyes to see Korra, facing him in a black expanse of well, black.

"Korra? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Zaheer is headed for the northern air temple, and he says he's going to destroy it if I don't turn myself over."

"No. He can't. We can't let him."

"He will."

"Wait? Just you?"

"I'm pretty sure he intends to kidnap you along with the rest of the airbenders Aang."

"Your right." Aang said. "I have to go."

They both opened there eyes, back in the physical world. An air acolyte ran u.

"Avatar Aang! What is…?

"Where is Tenzin? I need to talk to him. We're all in grave danger."

"He's down by the bison." The acolyte said. "Sir, what is going on?"

"We're all in grave danger. Zaheer is coming." Aang said, as he took out his glider and flew.

He found them with the bison, as the acolyte had said. Aang landed lightly, closing his glider.

"Tenzin! We have to get everyone out of here, now!" Aang said. "Zaheer is on his way."

"What?! No, he can't be."

"Tenzin, listen to me. We have to move!" Aang said.

"Wait, how do you-"

"Avatar stuff. Tenzin, we have to move."

Suddenly it dawned on him what his dad was saying.

"Oh no," Aang said, looking up. Up at the airship. "It's too late." He found the avatar sate and held it momentarily, sending a quick message to Korra. _Zaheer is here. We were too late._ "Head back to the temple!" He shouted, and they grabbed for gliders, flying back up to the temple. They landed next to where Aang had left Appa, who had now gone to the stables, where some airbenders had come running up.

"Gather everyone up and head to the bison!" Aang shouted, using a tone that gave to room for arguments. "Zaheer is here."

Everyone scrambled, Tenzin and Aang going to get their family.

After finding them they were running across a bridge, and Zaheer landed in front of them.

"Good, the entire family is here," Zaheer said.

Aang and Tenzin, oh and Jinora, all took up a stance, but Aang position himself in front. "You are not going to harm my family Zaheer. I lost my family before, to the fire nation. I will not lose them to you. You disgrace airbending." Aang jumped forward, but, somewhere, Korra was trying to talk to him. It distracted him. And you should never be distracted in battle.

Zaheer and his buddies rounded them all up in a chamber.

"It's a pleasure to finally get to meet two airbending masters." He said.

"What do want with us?" Aang demanded.

"Nothing at all," Zaheer said. "In fact, if everyone cooperates, the rest of you will all walk out of this situation unharmed."

"Then what are you doing here?" Tenzin asked.

"I want Korra, and I'm tired of chasing her."

"Just Korra?" Aang said, out-loud, although he had intended to not speak it.

"She is the present Avatar. You both share a connection, you are a part of her, but she is not a part of you." Zaheer said.

"You're using us as leverage." Tenzin said.

"Yes."

Aang and Tenzin stood up. "We will never let you get to Korra." Tenzin said.

"Unfortunately, you don't have a choice."

"Yes we do!" Aang shouted, and they both leaped forward, sending them flying back with a huge gust of wind. "Jinora, get everyone out of here,!" Aang shouted. "Bumi, Kya, Tenzin help me hold them off! "A line of sparks came down and Aang reacted, sending a shield of air in front of it like he had once done with combustion man. (Also known as sparky-sparky-boom-man). "Stay out of her line of sight go, go!"

They went, Aang blocking another explosion. The airship turned to leave, going off after them.

Aang and his children faced the red lotus. Both sides took up their bending, and Zaheer shot a blast of air at them, which Aang blocked.

Then everything turned into chaos, water arm lady fighting Kya, Tenzin and Bumi fighting lava man, and Aang fighting Zaheer.

He threw a blast of air at the man, which Zaheer dodged, jumping up, and on to the roof. Aang threw more air, which Zaheer dodged each time, jumping higher.

"Zaheer!" Aang shouted. "We don't have to be enemies. Please, you can end this. You don't have to use airbending for violence!"

Zaheer responded with a gust of air, which Aang blocked.

He made the mistake of putting his hands against the stone wall, which Aang bended around him.

"You forget Zaheer," Aang said, walking forward. "I'm not just an airbender."

Zaheer pushed himself off with a blast of air from his feet, jumping up onto a higher ledge. Aang threw a blast of air at him, which was blocked, and then he blocked the returning strike of air. Aang threw another blast, but this time of fire and Zaheer spun his staff, blocking the fire much as Aang himself had done once.

The irony.

His blast of fire ended and Zaheer jumped, once again dodging a blast of air, and he landed on a sort of bridge, where Aang followed him, sending yet another blast of air at him with a kick and dodging to the side of the returning blow.

They faced each other, two opposites of the coin, and then Aang stomped, but Zaheer jumped away from the ground, quick to learn, and he threw a blast of air that Aang dodged, flying over the other man head.

He balanced on one foot, sending a blast of air into Zaheer with his hand and cartwheeling to hit him with another. A blast came from the other direction though and he ended up slipping, narrowly avoid it, and landing, with an air cushion, on the platform below.

A boulder came from behind him, but he sensed the man, as soon as his feet couched the ground. He held out his left hand and it stopped midair, to go flying back at the man, who broke it into pieces. A chunk of ice hit him from behind though, sending him to the ground.

He got to his feet, only to be hit by a blast of air from Zaheer.

He got back to his feet, and put his fists together. His tattoos glowed for a second, and a power gust of wind came from him, knocking them down.

They got up to though.

Aang blocked Zaheer, while also attacking lava man with a gust, and then blocked water arm lady while dodging Zaheer and blocking lava man. He did several more things like this, until; finally, he got hit by a boulder, then ice, then air. But Aang found the strength to get up, blocking water, than air, than earth, but being hit by and explosion, and sent flying into a wall.

He got back on his feet though.

"Give up," Zaheer said. "It's over."

"As long as I'm breathing, it's not over!" Aang shouted, going into the Avatar state for just a moment. A huge gust of wind sent them toppling backwards like bowling pins, just as Aang blocked an explosion with airbending, and turned, to get hit again by them.

He didn't get up.

The airbenders never made it to the bison, which ended up flying away.

But hey, at least Kai made a new friend, Lefty, the baby bison.

 _End notes._

 _Not so sure how Aang's going to fare in the finale, but we'll see. Okay, figuring this all out, very difficult. But fun._

 _So EXCITED TO WRITE THE NEXT TWO EPISODES THAT I FORGOT TO TAKE OF CAPS LOCK_

 _Hope you're having a wonderful day,_

 _Avatar Lizzy_


	10. Chapter 10

_BREATH LIZZY, you can do this._

 _Okay, hope this turns out alright._

 _Hope I don't injure canon._

 _Please enjoy what I hope will be sort of good._

Aang kept a warry eye on the guards, careful to stay quiet as he moved. He beckoned to a small pool of water in his make-shift cell, and turning what healing Katara had taught him to himself. Hopefully, it would be good enough, because then Zaheer walked to his cell door in the airship and he dropped the water bending.

"We're moving you." Zaheer said, but Aang was busy pretending to be unconscious.

Aang's fists would have been clenched white, but he knew that this wasn't the time, or the place.

They took him to room in the temple, where Tenzin was chained in front and the airbender were chained towards the back…but they didn't seem quite…right. They chained and gagged him, while Aang tried to work out what to do.

Mako, Asami and Bolin walked in with the lava-bender. Korra's voice came over the radio.

 _"Mako, what's going on?"_

"They're here," He said. "But so is the lava-bender."

A few moments later, Zaheer's voice came over the lava-benders radio. _"Wipe them out!"_ A few tense moments passed and then, _"stand down. We have her."_

They rushed over to Aang and Tenzin, Aang stopping the unconscious act.

"I'm fine," He said, after they had gotten the gag off him. "Tenzin isn't though." He said, as his son groaned, mumbling through his gag.

"It's okay Tenzin, Asami said as they worked on Tenzin's gag. "We're going to get you out of here."

Mako walked over to the tied up airbenders….and the water that had been holding them up dripped away, revealing the water arm lady.

Aang made a mental note to try and learn their names.

She sent a blast of water at them, which Mako blocked with fire.

"Korra, it was a trick!" Mako shouted into the radio. "They're not here; don't turn yourself over to them! Chief, get Korra out of there now!"

The water arm lady used her arms like a monkey would, swinging off the ceiling to land by the lava-bender who sent lava through the stone at them. Aang brought his arm up, still impaired by the chains, bringing up a stone wall seconds before Bolin.

As Bolin and Mako, the two brothers fought them side by side, Asami took out a hair pin and began to work on their locks, Tenzin's first, on Aang's insistence. "Where are the airbenders?" She asked.

"I don't know," Tenzin said. "Zaheer moved them out of them temple.

"Will you just bury them already?!" The water bender said, just as Tenzin's shackles came free.

The lava bender was happy to oblige, turning the floor in front of them into a literal sea of lava and blocking the way out.

"Come on," Asami said, picking Aang's shackles. They came undone, and Asami and him hoisted Tenzin on to their shoulders. "We have to get back to the airship!" Asami said.

"Not going to happen, the exit's blocked." Bolin announced.

Aang left Tenzin to Asami and went to help Bolin, bending up a small wall of earth in front of the lava, pillars began to fall, and Aang couldn't help but being angry. How dare they destroy parts of this temple?  
Tenzin groaned, and Aang rushed over.

"Where are Oogi and Appa?" Asami asked.

"Gone," Tenzin said. "All the bison got scared off during the attack."

"I know another way out though," Aang said. "Bolin, can you get us through that wall?"

"On it!" He said, turning and starting the beginning of a tunnel in the wall.

"Mako, take Tenzin." Aang said, moving to help Bolin. They traded off, continuing the tunnel.

They came into another room and Aang opened a hatch door, as Bolin bended up a wall of stone in front of the lava. "Through here!" Aang said, as they headed down a passage, that once a fire nation general had come out of.

Aang led them, conjuring a small fire in his hand as it got dark.

"Is it just me," Bolin said, after a few moments. "Or is it, uh, really warm in here?" He said, as lava came from behind them. "Oh, this is not good." He said, bending up another wall of earth. "Let's move it people!"

Far away, Zaheer was learning how to fly.

"We can't outrun it!" Bolin said, as the lava was creeping up behind them again.

"This way!" Aang said, bending a cavern off to the side.

The cavern opened to an open cliff.

"Now what?" Mako said.

Lava started to creep in.

Bolin jumped forward, moving to bend….and the lava move at his command, slowly sinking back and then becoming cool rock.

"Incredible, you're a lava bender." Aang said.

"I know." Bolin said, amazed. "I just found out."

"Hey, you guys need a lift?" Kai asked, floating up on a baby bison.

"Kai," Tenzin said. "You're alright."

"More or less."

Aang frowned. "We're not all going to fit on a tiny bison." He grinned, and pulled out his bison whistle. "Lucky I have this!" He blew it, and they stared. And listened to its very quiet sound. "Just wait."

And then Appa showed up, with Momo. Kai rode the baby bison and the rest of them climbed on Appa,

"Okay Appa," Aang said. "Yip-yip."

They flew down, but both Aang and Tenzin looked back at the temple. It was falling to the lava.

"No," Aang whispered, tear's streaming down his cheeks.

"Caw, caw!" Bolin shouted from Appa's back as they landed. "Caw, caw! Caw, caw!"

Aang floated to the ground.

"Hey everybody," Kai said. "There's something I got to tell you."

"How did you guys make it out there alive?" Lin asked them.

"Bolin's a lava bender." Aang said.

"I thought we were done for," Mako said. "Then out of nowhere, he lava-bends."

"I knew you had the potential for something big." Su said. "You just had to believe in yourself."

"You're right," Bolin said. "But being moment from death was a good motivator to. Oh course we would have never made it back without Kai, oh and Appa."

"Glad I could help." Kai said. "So anyway-"

"Did Zaheer get Korra?" Aang asked.

"I'm afraid so." Lin said.

"Apparently he can fly now." Su said.

"No," Aang said, he shook his head. "NO!" He said, kicking a rock. The others watched him nervously. "This is all wrong. Airbending shouldn't be used like this. He has twisted Guru Laghima's words for his own use. If what you say is true, he has unlocked powers of airbending that haven't existed for a very long time."

"I've heard the legends about his abilities," Tenzin said. "But I never imagined they were true.

"Oh, they're true."

"So what's out next move?" Tonraq asked.

"I have an idea," Kai said walking over.

"Not right now kid! We need to figure out where Zaheer took Korra." Lin snapped.

"And find the airbenders."

"Let him talk." Aang said.

Kai smiled. "Thanks. I know where the airbenders are, and I bet it's where Korra is." The other looked surprised, but not Aang.

"Well why didn't you something?" Mako asked.

"Actually," Aang pointed out. "He was trying to, and he just did."

"So where are they?" Tenzin asked. "How did you find them?"

"After I got blasted out of the sky, I woke up on the side of the mountain." Kai explained. "Where this little fellow found me." Kai continued, the baby bison walking over to him. "I tried to sneak back into the temple to see if I could rescue everyone, and that's when I saw the airship leaving. I followed it to some caves a few miles from here. That giant lady met up with some people who took the airbenders into the caves."

"Was it Ghazan and Ming-hua?" Lin asked.

"The lava bender and the water bender?" Aang asked. Lin nodded.

"No, there were four more of them." Kai said, standing up from petting the baby bison. "They didn't look familiar."

"There must be more red lotus members than we thought." Mako said.

"I couldn't fight them all on my own." Kai said.

"And it is good you did not try Kai," Aang said. "Good work though."

"So after that I came back here, hoping you guys would show up. " Kai finished.

"We need to get into those caves." Lin said.

"Appa might be able to carry all of us," Aang said.

Then Oogi showed up, flying overhead.

"Oogi!" Tenzin said, as the bison landed, purring. "I'm glad to see you to old friend."

They loaded up on the Bison, Kai on the baby and half of them on both Appa and Oogi. One of the metal benders walked up to Su, from where she was on Oogi's back.

"Su, I want to come with you." She said.

"No Kuvira, stay with the injured. We'll be back as soon as we get avatar Korra." Su said, and then they took to the sky, after Mako thanked Kai for coming back for them.

In those very caves they headed to though, avatar Korra was in chains, facing the threat of the end of the avatar cycle.

 _On that note, let's end the chapter._

 _Okay, so what I'm trying to do is write in small reminders about what is going on elsewhere._

 _Hope that turned out alright,_

 _Hope you enjoyed, look out for the next chapter today._

 _Avatar Lizzy._


	11. Chapter 11

_This is, the Finale!_

 _I'm not even going to say another word._

 _Besides, I hope you enjoy._

They were still in the air when it started.

It started like an itch, at the back of his mind, but then it changed, becoming far worse. Aang collapsed, groaning to his knees, as he felt the avatar state trying to connect to him.

"Aang!" Nearly everyone shouted in unison, those on Appa moving towards him. The light was flickering in his eyes and tattoos, and he could feel both him and Korra trying to fight it. It was almost like telepathy, rather, a sharing of ideas. Korra was being poisoned, and if either of them died in the avatar state, so would to other.

"It's Korra!" He managed to say. "They're poisoning her."

The avatar state flickered in and out, and he started to see what Korra was seeing, while she also saw what Aang was seeing.

He was in the caves, facing Zaheer, Ghazan, Ming-hua, and two other red lotus members.

"Get ready," Zaheer. "As soon as she's in the avatar state, take her out."

Ming-hua formed daggers of ice at the ends of her arms, and Ghazan stomped, turning the floor into a sea of lava.

"Wait!" Zaheer said, as they both continued to flick in and out of the avatar state.

"Why isn't she staying in the avatar state?" Ghazan asked,

"It's not just her fighting it." Zaheer said. "Give it time though, they can't hold out for long."

"Go, find the airbenders." Aang managed to say to the people around them, as they landed. "I'll be fine." Tenzin stayed, sitting next to Aang, and the others ran into the caves.

On Korra side they both continued fighting the poison, and though the poison wasn't in Aang, he could feel Korra's pain. The avatar state flickered, and the red lotus members started turning into their worst nightmares. While Korra saw Amon, Unalaq and Vaatu, Aang saw different enemies, enemies he hadn't had to face for a long time.

Zaheer's face crumbled away and he grew hair and a beard, turning into Ozai. "Little boy, you are weak, just like your people!"

Ghazan's face changed, and he turned into Zhao. "How does it feel to be the last of your people?"

Min-hua changed, her face growing into that of a maniac. Azula. "You'll never survive, give up."

"There's no use fighting," Ozai said. "Give up."

"Give up." They chanted. "Give up. Give up!"

In another part of the cave, the airbenders were chained, where they were trying to find a way to escape. And they were helped.

They continued to fight the poison, flickering in and out of the avatar state.

And then they sort of lost it, both of them going full into the avatar state.

"Now!" Zaheer commanded. "Destroy them!"

Ming-hua shot on of her water arms forward, to be blocked by a blast of fire from them. They pulled on the chains, and, with a little earth bending, one of them came lose, a boulder on the end of it. They swung it at Zaheer, who jumped backwards. They dragged it across at Ming-hua, who got thrown into a wall as they smashed it. They spun the chain with airbending, wrapping it around Korra's arm. They blasted forward with airbending, whipping up the lava and giving Ghazan a nice bunch of lava to avoid. Together they broke the chains on her feet and swung backwards with a blast of air, then forward with fire bending, landing where Zaheer had stood as the chains brock around her second shackle.

Korra landed within a small crater of earth bending, bringing up several large boulders. They brougth them out and hit them out with airbending, Ghazan and Ming-hua dodging, just as Bolin, Mako and Tonraq ran in.

"Korra!"

Zaheer flew through a hole to the outside.

Korra followed with burst of fire from her feet.

They stopped seeing through each other's eyes.

On his side of reality Aang wavered, then stood up, his tattoos blazing white hot.

"Dad?" Tenzin said, as a ball of air formed around Aang.

"Son, stay safe."

Aang rose into the air, a ball of air surrounding him. He flew into the sky, as he had once done under a comet.

Zaheer flew out of the caves, dodging a boulder from Korra, only to run into a blast of fire from Aang, which he blocked. Korra came up from the other side, catching him around the stomach and flying higher into the sky. Zaheer flipped them and pushed them apart with a blast of air, sending Korra into a pillar. Zaheer turned to fight her, and ended up dodging a fire ball from Aang. He retaliated, hitting him.

Korra slid down the side of a pillar and shot forward, earth bending a huge chunk of a pillar at Zaheer, which he dodged. Aang hovered between two pillars and brought the tops of them off, sending them crashing together where Zaheer had been.

Korra came up from behind, jumping from pillar to pillar with short rocket burst, sending another boulder at him which he dodged, flying around to Aang, who sent it back at Zaheer, who it hit, even with a little air cushion. Zaheer landed on the flat top of a pillar, and flipped back, just as Korra and Aang landed.

"You cannot win!" They shouted as one. "Your movement will not survive!"

The fight continued, Aang and Korra teaming up against Zaheer, who found it hard to fight both of them. He flew through the air, dodging boulders from both of them.

They had him on the run flying through the pillars, until they came to an open area.

Zaheer flew up higher, and they followed, but with fire bending Korra could only go so far, but Aang followed him. He threw a blast of air at the man, dodging the return blow and then he flew forward, hitting Zaheer in the chest and dragging him down.

Zaheer flew away from him, hounding Korra as she hovered on her fire rockets with blast of air. Aang kicked out, sending a blast of air at Zaheer that hit him in the back, sending him toppling to the ground, just as Korra hit the ground and tumbled from Zaheer attacks. Zaheer shot up into the air again, at Korra.

Before Aang could get there though, Zaheer sent her tumbling painfully of the cliff. Aang flew next to her and then they both turned, bringing a small chunk of the mountain with them. They threw it at Zaheer and he narrowly avoided it, just as it hit a cliff, sending up a huge cloud of dust. Zaheer flew up and out of it, back at them, where they were next to a small spring.

Aang and Korra both took a stance and punched forward, sending a huge wave of water into the air, surrounding Zaheer in a bubble. He struggled in the water as they brought him down, but then he held himself firmly up and a wave of air came from inside him, bursting the bubble of water.

They both waved their arms about, sending smaller blasts of water at him which he narrowly dodged several times, until one hit him and the foot and turned to ice, weighing him down. They shot forward, and both reached to blast him with fire and air, but then the poison started to take its toll on Korra and they both collapsed, sending themselves tumbling down the cliff and onto a small ledge. Zaheer continued to fall, the ice weighing him down until he hit it, breaking it, and he went shouting back up, to land on the pillar.

Aang and Korra both stood up, Aang's air ball reappearing, but Korra collapsed again, and Korra collapsed, her pain causing Aang to go to his knees, his air ball disappearing.

"Even you two can't fight the poison and me." Zaheer said.

"Yes we can!" Aang shouted, standing up, his air ball reappearing, as Korra fought the poison. Aang punched forward with a boulder, and Zaheer sidestepped it, sending a blast of air back at Aang.

They flew up, fighting each other, as Korra tried to fight the poison. Aang spun, sending a huge blast air out and he hit Zaheer squarely, both of them landing on a pillar. Zaheer looked up, breathing heavily.

For a moment in time, nothing happened. Everything was still. Then Aang yelled a cry of war and stomped forward, sending earth bending forward that Zaheer narrowly avoided by rising up. Aang followed him, hounding him with blast of fire and air, which he blocked and avoided, hounding him, until by happenstance they ended up back by Korra, and even she couldn't suppress the poison. Aang fell to the ledge, the poison overtaking them both.

"As I said," Zaheer said from where he floated. "You can't fight me and the poison."

Far below, Jinora decided to make a difference.

And in the caves, two brothers fought Ming-hua and Ghazan.

Aang and Korra both struggled to get to their feet, and Zaheer flew overhead sending them tumbling on another ledge, and then over the ledge, down the cliff and far onto a pillar. Korra fell heavily, only just managing to cushion herself, but Aang managed to land on his feet, although he collapsed to and the air ball surrounding him disappeared.

Neither of them was able to get up.

Zaheer floated above them. "The poison has done its work. The avatar cycle will be over momentarily. When Avatar Korra dies in the avatar state you both will, as will all the avatars." He said, moving his arms to bend, lifting Korra up with airbending. A ball of air formed around her head, sucking out her breath.

"NO!" Aang shouted, and he shot a blast of air forward, sending Zaheer tumbling backwards some, breaking his concentration, and giving Korra a chance to breathe.

Then he collapsed again and Zaheer repeated the process, just as the wind started to pick up.

A huge tornado of air was forming.

 _The airbenders…._

The air washed away the bubble around Korra and Zaheer shot forward, trying to grab her. He tried to drag her up, fighting the wind, and then Aang opened his eyes, and he shot up in his ball of air, pulling Zaheer down. He fought against them, but nobody can beat a bunch of airbenders and two avatars.

Their grip's slipped though, and Zaheer began to fly out. Korra whipped the chain still around her arm and it caught him around the ankle.

They landed with an earth bending crunch, as the tornado disappeared.

Aang managed to stay standing, but he feel to his knees as Korra collapsed. Their families rushed forward, as Su and Lin encased Zaheer in a small earth bending pyramid. Tonraq held Korra in his arms, as the poison pulled away at both of them.

"Korra, sweetheart," He said, pleading. "It's me, dad. Please hang on."

Korra reached forward with half lidded eyes, but her arm fell. And her eyes closed.

"Dad?" Tenzin and his siblings all asked.

Zaheer was chuckling maniacally. "What are you laughing about?!" Lin demanded.

"You're too late!" Zaheer shouted. "The poison's been in her system to long. It'll kill both of them. The red lotus has won!"

"You can save them!" Jinora said, standing up and speaking to Su. "The poison is metallic."

Su rushed forward to Korra. He put her hand on Korra and then nodded. Su gently waved her hand over Korra, pulling at the poison, bringing it up and out of her mouth, to be cast aside in the dirt. In both of them, the avatar state faded.

Korra and Aang opened their eyes.

"Dad?" She said weakly. "You're alive?"

"I'm here for you; I'm never going to let you go." Tonraq said, hugging his daughter.

"Tenzin, Kya, Bumi." Aang said. "You're all okay."

"No!" Zaheer shouted. "NO! You don't understand, the revolution-"

Aang stood up, faltering a little bit, but he stood up. "I'm taking your bending away. Airbending should never be used in the way you have used it. I'm taking it away, so you can never hurt another person with it." He announced, and silence fell and he walked over to Zaheer. He placed his left hand on Zaheer's chest and his right on Zaheer's temple. Aang opened his eyes, in the avatar state, and for a few moments they glowed, and then stopped and Aang stood straight and tall. "This is the end." He said.

Several weeks later Aang stood on Air Temple Island next to Katara (who had recently come up from the South Pole), the rest of his family, Korra's family, Toph's daughters, Zuko, and the president. Asami and Korra came up, Korra in a wheel chair.

The poison had done much more damage to her, as well as that big fall, which she hadn't managed as good as a landing as Aang had.

Zuko and Aang both bowed to Korra and she dipped her head, as her mother ran forward to embrace her. He father walked over to her. "You look beautiful sweetie." Tonraq said.

"You're doing better every day." Aang said.

"I'd like to official welcome you both back to Republic city." The president said to Aang and Korra. "We may not have left on the best terms. Avatar Aang, I wanted to blame you and Korra for all our problems, even though you had nothing to do with many of them. I am deeply sorry."

"We should go inside," Asami said. Ikki and Meelo ran over to Korra.

"I can help!" Ikki said.

"I want to ride with Korra!" Meelo said, sitting in her lap. Asami pushed the wheelchair forward. "Jinora's already inside. It smells like shoe trees."

"Sandalwood Meelo." Ikki said.

"I've got this," Lin said, bending a platform of earth up the stairs for them.

"She's not looking good." The president said.

Aang frowned. "Neither would you if you'd been through what she has."

"She'll be fine," Tenzin said. "We just need to give her time to heal."

"Of course," The president said. "I'm just saying, with the Earth kingdom in complete disarray since the loss of the queen…"

"And even with Zaheer locked up again we still don't know how many red lotus members are out there." Zuko said.

"Exactly."

"Well, I'm here now." Aang said.

"No offense Avatar Aang," The president said. "But you are just one man."

Aang was thoughtful as they walked in.

Inside, incense burned in the hall. Aang stood in front of all the new airbenders, with his friends off to the side of the stage.

"Jinora," He began. "Come forward." The girl stepped forward, in a yellow robe with a hood. She knelt. Aang turned to the crowd. "Today marks an important time in history. Today, we welcome the first airbending master in a generation. And I couldn't be more proud of my granddaughter." Jinora smiled. "When the balance of the world hung in the balance, when the existence of the avatar was threatened, when our people's future was threatened, Jinora never lost hope. She saw the strength of the air nation; she saw what we could do. Thanks to her leadership, I see a very bright future for the air nation, and for the world. Of course there would be no nation without avatar Korra. During harmonic convergence she changed things, and somehow, the world began anew for us. And she was even willing to lay down her life for ours. There's no way we can ever repay her. But we can, we will, follow in her example of service and sacrifice. So the air nation will reclaim or nomadic roots, together roaming the earth to find where there is discord and pain, to bring peace and balance. But unlike my, our, ancestors, we will serve people of all nations." Avatar Aang turned to avatar Korra. "Avatar Korra, I vow that I will lead my people in your example and bring balance to the world." He bowed, and she dipped her head. He turned back to Jinora. "Now, let us anoint the master who will help lead us into the future," He said, walking to Jinora, and pulling back her hood.

He stood, her new air master tattoo running down her bald head, and unfasted the robe.

Aang could feel tears threatening. She looked so similar to…to…him. When he was just a hundred and twelve years old.

The airbender moved in unison, moving the air with the incense, in a spiral and then up, through many wind chimes. Jinora tuned to Aang and hugged him, surprising Aang, but just for a moment.

No one noticed though, the single tear that fell from Korra.

 _So I hope that was okay?_

 _By the way did you know that the voice actress of Azula also played Ming-hua?_

 _Okay, I was trying to do something different in the caves. I just tried to pick out some villains from avatar that would work._

 _I'm sorry if anyone's mad for some reason because I took Zaheer's bending away. Airbending shouldn't be used for violence._

 _Okay, so that's the end of this season. I'm not sure when, if ever I'll get around to the fourth season, but I hope you enjoyed this. (I'm working on starting a crossover between stargate and avatar, so that might come up soon, but I need to take a break from stuff with Korra.)_

 _Hope you're having a wonderful day,_

 _Avatar Lizzy._


	12. Coming Soon

_Four years have passed...the world is still turmoil..._

 _Aang made a tough choice..._

 _Working with Kuvira they returned somesort of order..._

 _But...Kuvira and Aang did not agree on where to stop..._

 _After a disasterous aliance with Kuvira, she turns against him..._

 _No one knows where he is..._

 _Kuvira doesn't plan on stopping with just the earth kingdom.._

 _And the Avatars are missing..._

 _Coming this spring...Aang Return, Book Four: Balance..._

(Kudos to C.E.W for inspring the Aang aliance with Kuvira.)


	13. Balance: Chapter 1

Chapter 12: "After all these years"

(Jinora's voice)

Earth, Fire, Air, Water. Only the Avatars can master all four elements, and so bring balance to the world.

But sometimes fate requires more than one.

At Harmonic convergence, over four years ago, in the Battle for Republic City, Avatar Korra and I brought back Avatar Aang, along with the air nation.

That was so long ago it feels like years now.

The world is a different place. The air nation is part of it.

But sometimes…I wonder if it was all for the best. The situation in the Earth Kingdom is pulling people apart.

Sometimes….I hate myself for thinking…If we hadn't brought back airbending…Zaheer wouldn't have escaped…the earth kingdom wouldn't have been brought back…Korra wouldn't have been hurt…

But Aang wouldn't have come back either.

I don't think we'd have made it through the past years without him. He and Appa rarely stayed in one place for more than a few days at a time, though most of his time was spent in the earth kingdom.

The world has changed so much…

After all these years…

An air bison roared in the sky, flying down to a small earth down village being attacked by raiders. Jinora and Opal jumped off its back, unfastening their glider suits. The jeep with the bandits tried to drive away, but the two skilled airbenders flew in close the ground after it.

Kai flew in front of the vehicle, spinning and kicking out with legs, sending a blast of air at the jeep. The jeep was thrown forward, and its occupants were thrown out onto the ground. Opal and Kai landed on opposite sides of the bandits as their vehicle crashed and quickly had them tied up.

"It's safe to come out everyone," Kai told the village, "The airbenders are here."

"You finally made it," Said the governed of Yi, running out. "So where are the rest of you?" He finished, coming up to them,

"Actually…It's just the two of us," Opal explained. "But we're going to do everything we can. I'm Opal, and this is Kai."

"It's nice to meet you," Kai said, offering his hand.

"What?" The mad asked. "I tied to call avatar Aang, only eventually getting through to Master Tenzin, because my state has been under siege by bandits for months. They blocked all the roads, cut of supplies, and they sent was you two kids?!"

"Hey!" Kai retorted, a bit offended. "'Us two kids' just took care of those three bandits for you."

"There are hundreds more like them." The governor explained. "My citizens are going hungry; our entire state is on the brink of collapse."

"Unfortunately, the air nation is spread pretty thin right now. We're all you have."

Bolin walked in to the train compartment, holding a binder under his arm. "We just got some good news; two more earth kingdom states have agreed to join us."

"Excellent Bolin," Opal brother said. "We're 90% there," he continued, walking towards Kuvira.

"That's great!" Exclaimed Varik. "Julie, go fish out some of that special celebration tea."

Kuvira moved to the map and metal bent up another two states, filling them into their proper places. "None for me," She said to the tea. "I won't celebrate until the earth kingdom is 100% united."

In an awkward silence tea cups were set back down on tea plates.

"Okay then…" Bolin said warily. "Do you know when the next meeting with Avatar Aang is? I thought he planned to be out here with us right now."

A small, practically unnoticeable flash of uncertainty passed over Kuvira but it passed almost as soon as it came, and no one noticed. "He planned to fly out to meet us on his bison soon. He's a busy man though, so I wouldn't know."

Bolin frowned and was about to continue the conversation when the train lurched and came to a sudden stop. A man walked in, saluting, and Kuvira walked over to meet him.

"Why have we stopped?" She asked.

"Apologies, there are rocks on the tracks; it's most likely bandits. We're sending troops to handle it."

"Call them off," Kuvira declared. She smiled a small, controlled smile. "I will tack care of the bandits myself."

Kuvira came into the open air by climbing onto the top of the train, her senses alert for any movement. And in a few movement earth bender moved down the hill of slabs of rock, determined expressions on their faces.

It was a trap, earth benders moving down both side of the hill, trapping the train.

Kuvira's confidence never wavered though. She dodged the earth bent rocks thrown at her from the hill with ease, and then sent out strips of metal like vipers. The metal strips covered the earth benders' eyes, and bound their feet and hands. Soon they were bundled up like potatoes.

Minutes later Kuvira had them on their knees; their metal handcuffs bound the railroad tracks. Kuvira recalled the strips over their eyes.

A woman looked up. "You're…Kuvira."

"And you're the bandits who have been causing chaos, where I and the air nation have been trying to create order."

"We heard the air nation doesn't work-" A man spoke out, only to be silence with a metal strip and a glare.

"We're sorry, we didn't know this was your train-" The woman continued quickly, only to be silenced again.

"Don't talk over me." Kuvira said harshly.

"Please, take mercy on us," A man to the woman's right said.

"Stop groveling as if this is the worst day of your life." Kuvira said. "This is a good day. I'm going to give you all the opportunity to rehabilitate yourselves and become productive members of you nation. Right now, you're lost." She continued. "But pledge your loyalty to me, and I'll give you a new purpose in your lives." Kuvira cast them a side long glance. "Of course, if you don't want to join, you could always stay right here." She smiled. "Hopefully someone saves you before the next train comes through, but I wouldn't count on it."

"No, we'll join," The man said desperately. "Don't leave us here."

"We pledge our loyalty to you, Great Uniter." The woman said.

Kuvira only smiled.

Opal and Bolin came into the village from feeding the bison, to see Kuvira's train role in. They both had the same immediate thought, maybe Aang was with them.

Men stepped of the train, followed by Bolin.

"Hey, what's your boyfriend what's your boyfriend doing here?"

"If he's here…he must be with Kuvira." Opal said. "And…I'm not seeing Aang." Something was up. "This is not going to be good."

"Bolin!" Kai called out.

"Kai!" Bolin said in return. The two ran to each other and hugged, as strange boys do. "Wow you are a lot heavier than you used to be, you're really growing up."

"What's up with your new hair?" Kai asked. "You look like a stiff."

"Hey, Kuvira says it makes me look intelligent and professional."

"Don't believe everything she says," Opal said, coming up from behind and messing up Bolin's hair.

"Opal!" Bolin exclaimed. "I can't believe you're here two." He sighed, and they hugged. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"Look who it is," Opal brother said, stepping of the train. "It's good to see you again, little sister."

"What a wonderful surprise," Kuvira said. "A happy reunion for my favorite couple."

"How's mom doing?" Opal's brother asked.

"Like you care," Opal retorted. "She still hasn't forgiven you."

"You know for someone who claims to be so enlightened," He brother said. "Mom can really hold a grudge."

"I guess when her son betrays her," Opal said, getting angrier.

"Please," Kuvira interjected. "Opal, we're not here to bicker with you about things that happened three years ago. We're here to help this town, just like you."

"I've heard how you towns, by conquering them," Opal said. "And where is avatar Aang?"

"Aang is going to be going us soon by bison when he can manage it." Kuvira hesitated for a moment, and then continued. "I know the rumors about me can be pretty nasty, but I am giving everyone in this nation a better future, and with Bolin's help, the Avatar's peace making skills, and my fiancé's ideas, we're laying the groundwork for people to build their own achievements."

"You're fiancé?" Opal said incredulous.

"You haven't heard?" Kuvira Said, looking to Opal's brother. "You're brother and I are getting married."

Bolin gave a nervous laugh. "Isn't that great, sweetie?"

"I know things got heated in your family," Kuvira continued. "When Batar and I left Zaofu, I know tensions were running high." She put her hand on Opal's shoulder. "But don't you think it's time to forgive and forget?"

"What are you doing here?" The governor of Yi asked, walking up.

"Hello governor," Kuvira said. "I was wondering if you and I could talk privately."

Aang opened his eyes, his head pounding, in a large metal room. His hands and feet had been chained to two posts, making it impossible to move and bend.

Memories flashed around his head like lightening. Kuvira. He remembered, how'd she changed. At first he'd admired her, but then she'd shown her true self. He'd gone to confront her that knight, and she'd turned. All along she'd been playing him.

And along the way before that everything had seemed to go so fine. Katara had sent him letters, saying that Korra was on the mend among other things, and he'd even managed to get down there on Appa a few times.

He'd been wrong to trust Kuvira.

Aang felt like a fool

Korra walked away from an empty fighting ring, dressed in earth kingdom clothing. He hair was cut, her eyes haunted.

She wondered how long it would take for Aang to figure out she was gone. They're connection was weird, he could go into the avatar state but when he did she only felt the barest trace of it.

But he would find out.

She couldn't go back though…not like this.

 _And that's all for now folks. I'm trying to get this done efficiently, so I can't do entire episodes. The story will focus on Aang with a bit of others._

 _Anyway, constructive criticism welcomed, and I hoped you enjoyed that._

 _(Updates will come out every one of two weeks, on weekends)_

 _Avatar Lizzy_


	14. The reality of the world right now

So, as you may have noticed, I haven't uploaded. I had everything done also. I had the entire season done.

But then, my file corrupted. I can't acces anything I wrote.

So, I'm afraid I will not be able to upload, at least for a while. I'm not sure exactly how long it will take, I'm really busy right now, but updates should become regular this summer some time (between now and then I might be able to write a few chapters…but not many. )

I'm so terrible sorry.

I hope you're having a good day though.

Avatar lizzy

1


	15. Balance: Chapter 2

_I'm not giving up on this story! It has taken me months, but I've finally gotten enough time to get back to this. I will start uploading chapters regularly! (This will_ _mostly_ _follow only Aang's pov) (MOST of the events of Korra alone and the coronation will not be included) (Basically the others know Korra is missing but nobody knows about Aang) (if you don't remember this means Korra is at Toph's)_

The Calling

 _As the airbender kids search for Korra, Aang finds himself in chains._

The door opened. A man dressed in uniform walked in. Aang glared at him. He glared back.

"You really have made a mistake Avatar Aang," He said. "Kuvira isn't very happy."

"She made the mistake when she twisted this cause into a dictatorship." Aang retorted. "I'll never back her cause again."

"So you will abandon the world again?"

"I never abandoned the world!"

"Yes you did." He said. "And the Earth Kingdom is going to survive because we have strength."

"Strength? Built upon the backs of people your treating like slaves?!"

"Loyal Earth Kingdom citizens will have to do their part if they want the armies protection. Of course, like I said I wouldn't expect and airbender to understand. The Earth Kingdom will not risk anihilation like the air nomads."

"This isn't the way."

"This is the only way." He said firmly. "And you will help us to this goal. Especialy with all the crimes you've already committed against the Earth kingdom."

"Crimes against the Earth kingdom?"

"When you decided to steal our land. You and Fire Lord Zuko."

"You don't understand. The people there weren't fire nation citizens or earth kingdom citizens byt the time the war ended. Would you have had us pull apart families?"

"You'll come around. We know you're not a metal bender, couldn't even figure that out could you?

He walked out, and closed the door behind him.

Hopelessness weighed down on him like the ocean. He'd been such a fool!

He felt like giving up. But no! He couldn't give up like this.

There had to be another way.

 _Instead of seeing what they want you to see, you've got to open your mind to the possibilities._

No, no he wasn't a metal bender. So they hadn't bothered to make his chains platinum. He might not indeed be a metal bender but...

Aang breathed in, and blew out onto the chain just where it met the shackle. Water condensed, forming ice. He smiled.

"Bumi, your mad genius."

A few minutes later and he was free.

The door was another problem. All he could think of was to try to blow it down, so he started to hit it with a barrage of airbending attacks. It bent, and then flew off its hinges, hitting the wall on the other side. The two guards on the other side jumped in surprise, moving to attack. Aang dodged several sheets of metal and kicked out with airbending, sending one of them down.

The other moved to attack him but Aang was quicker and the man suddenly found himself no longer standing.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would." Aang remarked to himself. He spun the air around him and nimbly jumped onto the air ball. Racing forward, he head for the armory.

He was pretty sure it was that way at least. The building felt familiar.

Luckily, he was right. He'd found the armory where they kept confiscated weapons, and there was his staff.

Minutes later he was running with several guards on his tail when he burst through a double door, to find himself outside in the late afternoon sun. He was in some sort of prison yard.

"STOP HIM!" Came a yell from somewhere far off.

Aang dodged several metal benders and then threw his glider into the air, catching it and flying into the air. More attacks followed, but he was an experienced flier and easily dodged them.

He made a mistake trusting Kuvira. That was true. But there was no undoing the past. All he could do was try to change the future.

He pulled a small whistle from a pocket in his robes. A whistle shaped like a bison. He blew it.

From behind him came the sounds of planes. They weren't going to let him get away that easily.

"Monkey feathers." He remarked to himself darkly.

He dodged several of their attacks, not wanting to inadvertently hurt anyone. Plus it would be difficult to attack, flying his glider.

Then in the distance, he heard the sound of Appa.

Aang dodged more attacks from the air craft before landing deftly on Appa's saddle. There were a total of five planes coming after him.

It wouldn't be that hard really. He just hoped they all made it out okay.

He punched, a three lances of fire extending from his palm and taking down three planes through their engines. They all started losing altitude. Another move and the next to two planes fell similarly.

Aang stood there for a moment, before he let go the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He sat down, he muscles relaxing, adrenaline abating.

Where the heck was he? He'd managed to find the armory because he'd recognized the layout of the place, but a lot of their buildings were laid out similarly.

Well, this direction was as good as any he supposed.

And then about three hours later he stood up in surprise. They were over a swamp. But not just any swamp. THE swamp. And it was calling to him.

Aang landed with Appa at the central tree of the swamp, just as the sun was beginning to set. He kneeled on the vine and closed his eyes, placing one hand on the root.

His tattoos began to glow. And they showed him exactly what he needed to see.

Not much later Aang and Appa landed in another place in the swamp. He landed deftly on the ground.

In front of him, Korra's eyes began to glow, and so did his. They both entered the Avatar state, for the first time in years.

The glow faded.

"Aang!" His grandchildren and Korra all said at once.

"I knew you could do it Korra."

She smiled. "Well, I had help."

"…Twinkle toes?"

 _Am I mean for leaving off there? I feel kind of mean._

 _Anyways, hope you enjoyed that. If you are taking the time to read this story than you are awesome._

 _Expect chapters (hopefully) once or maybe (if I really surprise myself) two times a week._

 _Please review, and have a nice day._

 _Avatar Lizzy_


	16. Balance: Chapter 3

_Okay, so yeah I know I've completely failed at regularly updating this. I do not think I will be regularly updating this._

 _BUT I will not be stopping this until I have book 4 finished. I will upload chapter, hopefully at least one a month. However my style will be slightly different. I'm going to keep it very similar to the original story line, but there will be no other story lines except for Aang's. I also probably will not be getting the dialogue as close._

 _And I think by now you just want to read and not listen to me ramble, so without further adieu, I hope you enjoy, chapter 16!_

"...twinkle toes?"

"Hello Toph. Or Melon lord, if you prefer." The others looked very confused at Aang.

"So your really back then?"

"Yes." Aang said, nodding.

Then both of them lost it, and ran to each other in a bone crushing hug. It had been a long time.

"Your really back." Toph said, stepping back.

"Yes I am, thanks to Jinora and Korra. We're still not sure how it happened exactly, but It's a good thing. Without it the past avatar's spirits may have been lost."

"So what happens now?" Korra asked, turning to Aang.

"Kuvira is going to try to take over the rest of the Earth kingdom. I'm going to stop her. We're going to stop her."

"I thought you were..." Jinora trailed off.

"I was a fool to trust her. She isn't a leader, she's a dictator. So I'm afraid we don't have much time for you to recuperate Korra. The world needs the avatar-both of them. We have to go."

"I know."

Then, as they were getting to leave, Aang turned back to Toph as the other were getting on the sky bison.  
"We'll see each other again Toph. I promise."

"I know twinkle toes."

"Are you sure we should be going to Zaufu?" Jinora asked Korra. They were all sitting on Jinora's sky bison, as Appa knew to stay close to them. "Dad wanted us to bring you back to republic city."

"That's where Kuvira will be though." Aang said.

Korra nodded"And if that's where Kuvira will be, that's were we're going. She needs to know that the avatars are back."

"The world needs to know."

"WHOO-HOO!" Meelo said, standing up. "Avatar fight! This is going to be awesome!"

"Meelo, there's not going to be a fight if we can avoid it." Aang said. "I might not be very happy with her, but we're not going to fight her."

"Kuvira saved my dad." Korra added. "She was a captain in Su's guard. I think she can be reasoned with."

"...I hope." Aang added.

"What?!" Meelo demanded. "No fight? Why did we got trough all this trouble to save you if your not going to beat someone up?"

"Because being an avatar isn't all about the fighting."

They arrived at Zaofu to see a disturbing sight.

It was surrounded by Kuvira's army.

Su was happy to see them, that was for sure.

Aang remembered what had really started this. The power vacuum in the earth kingdom, with no one left to take charge. Several people had suggested Aang, he had adamantly refused. Su hadn't wanted to either, for much of the same reasons. And Kuvira had taken it upon herself.

And he had thought that as the Avatar, he should be helping her to restore order, restore balance. But this wasn't balance.

"We have some unexpected guests." Said a very strained voice, of a very strained man. Kuvira's fiance hadn't been exactly happy to see Aang. "The avatars are here to see you."

Kuvira swallowed, hard. She nodded to some of her soldiers, and turned to face them. "Korra, it's such an honor to see you again. The last I heard you were still healing in the south pole. And Aang..."

"Don't even try. I know I was only let into the camp because you don't want to publicly attack me. I won't fall for your lies again Kuvira. This isn't right."

"I fail to grasp you meaning Aang. Last I remember, we were working together."

"Kuvira, leave Zaufu alone. Back down. Please."

"Please, take your army, and leave." Korra added.

"I think we all know that's not going to happen." Kuvira said, her stare intensifying.

"We can't let you take Zaufu." Korra said firmly.

"We won't."

"Look, I was tasked with bringing stability, order, balance, to the Earth Kingdom. Zaofu is part of that kingdom."

"Zaofu will not become part of your dictatorship Kuvira." Aang said, stepping slightly forward. "This is where I draw the line in the sand."

"Why should I treat Zaofu any different to the other states?"

"What you are doing isn't right." Korra said.

"I understand you two are just trying to do a favor for Su, but you can't come to me as I'm on the verge of reuniting my nation, and tell me to stop. The world was descending into chaos here while you were gone Korra. In order to fix it, I had to make some hard decisions."

"We know what it's like to have to make hard decisions." Korra added on. "We've had plenty of people mad at me about decisions we've made."

"Exactly" Said Kuvira, walking forward to Korra. "Korra if you really want to help, go back to Su and try to talk some sense into her."

"I was here." Aang said. "And this isn't how it should be. I really don't want this come to violence Kuvira. I don't want to have to fight you."

"Let's call a temporary truce." Kuvira said. "I won't make any moves, until you both talk to her and get back to me."

"Maybe that will be for the best." Korra said.

They came into a run into the gardens of Zaofu to see Baatar pacing.

"Where's Su?" Aang asked. "We have to talk to her."  
"She's not here." Baatar said."She took Wing and Wei. There going to sneak into Kuvira's camp and put an end to all this."

"No." Korra and Aang said together.

 _So yeah. Hope you enjoyed this. Please review if you did, and constructive criticism is always welcome. I might actually even right another chapter today, I just don't know. When I do right chapters they might come out in pairs of two or three so yeah._

 _Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and as always I hope you have a good day,_

 _Avatar Lizzy_


	17. Balance: Chapter 4

_Okay so, I'm going to try some things here. So first, I'm going to add in the intro/recap bit they have at the begining of every episode of Korra in_ _ **future**_ _chapters. Second, I had this practically half written, and then I got deleted. Becuase of this, I'm going to give you the short version of what happend. Basically the first 7 or so minutes of "The Battle of Zaofu" happened exactly the same, Su attacked, got captured, Korra and the gang had a nice chat, and they decided to go have a nive chat with Kuvira on the battle field. Kuvira tried to convice them to hand over Zaofu, and they wouldn't. We rejoin them where Kuvira has baited them into a deal, one of you fight me, and I'll go in peace if you win. Korra felt it needed to be her, obviously kuvira was baiting her. Aang didn't want her to do it, but Korra insisted._

 _Sorry If it seems lazy not to retype that all out, but I don't have alot of time right now, so If I didn't do that you probably wouldn't get a chapter today._

 _Anways, I hope you enjoy._

"Just be careful," Aang said, putting a hand on Korra's shoulder, before walking away.

"Use whatever you need, all the elements, the avatar state, anything you want." Kuvira said, walking forward. "I know you're a little rusty."

"Enough talk." Korra said, and she shot two blast of fire quickly at Kuvira.

Kuvira easily dodged them and Korra's following bending. She then brought out two metal bending attacks, hitting Korra twice and sending her to the ground. Aang grimaced. Kuvira's army cheered.

Kuvira laughed. "Looks like the avatar is a little off her game." She taunted.

Korra got to her feet, panting.

"Don't let her frustrate you Korra!" Aang said.

"She wants you to make a mistake!" Opal added.

Korra attacked again with earth bending and air bending, Kuvira dodged and hit her quickly in the feet, sending her to the ground again. Korra bounced back up again though and continued to attack, as Kuvira in turn dodged. Kuvira trapped her foot with earth bending and covered her eyes with a piece of metal bending again before hitting her in the chest with earth bending. Korra was thrown the ground again.

Aang couldn't take it, he couldn't watch Korra get beat up like this. Not after everything she'd gone through. He took a step forward, but Jinora held him back.

"You can't do anything right now Aang."

He grimaced, and stepped back.

Korra mustered her strength and got back on her feet, sending a ball of fire forwards.

The fight continued much the same, although Korra got much better at dodging Kuvira's metalbending, she still was getting hit.

"Come on avatar," Kuvira taunted as she had hit Korra down again. "Get up! Are you really so pathetic you can't fight me?! Come on, get up, show me what you've got."

"We have to help her." Opal said, stepping forward, Aang was about to follow her.

"No!" Korra said, looking up. "Stay back!" She said, getting to her feet. "I can handle this."

Korra sent a blast of fire forward, which Kuvira easily dodged and sent Korra to the ground.

"You have to go into the avatar state Korra." Su told her.

"Go into the avatar state." Aang said, although he wasn't sure if Korra could even hear him.

Korra did, just as Kuvira was about to land another attack, extending her hands as her eyes glowed. Air bending rushed forward. Aang felt himself pulled into the avatar state to, but let it pass through him like water through the stream. The only noticeable signs around him was a slight breeze.

Kuvira was thrown backwards. Korra attacked again, and landed another hit. Korra raised up on a cyclone of wind, several boulders floating around her and another large one above her head.

She was poised to strike.

And then Aang started seeing double, through Korra's eyes. Kuvira's head was...Korra's face.

A sharp ring rang that had no sound ran through both their heads and the light dissipated, sending Korra to the ground.

"I don't understand." Jinora said. "We got the poison out. What's wrong with her?"

"There's something else holding her back." Aang said softly.

"I knew you were weak." Kuvira said, attacking. She held Korra in the air with metalbending like a rag doll. And sent her crashing to the ground. Kuvira brought up a earth cage around Korra and walked forward. She was going to use her metal bending she was going to..

Aang stepped forward with the airbenders. They sent a colum of wind blasting into Kuvira, getting her away from Korra and to her army.

"You broke our agreement Aang!" Kuvira shouted. "Attack!"

"Jinora, call for help." Aang said, she nodded and turned to meditate, and then he went into the Avatar state himself.

Korra's eyes glowed only faintly, and since it was Aang channeling Raava, he hoped he could control it.

He raised his arms and wind spun around them in a huge cyclone. Opal added their airbending to it.

Kuvira's army was being hard pressed to keep their footing in the wind, butr they were making slow progress. It was slow, but they were still coming.

A couple minutes later Ikki and Meelo showed up with the two bison, just as the mech utis were starting to get through. "You can't handle all this meelo!" Aang's grandson shouted as Jinora and Opal lifted Korra safely onto Pepper. Aang held them off for another minute and then dropped the avatar state and jumped nimbly onto Appa.

The took up off into the sky.

"We have to save them!" Opal shouted, going as if to jump off.

"Opal we can't." Aang said, jumping bisons. "You know about jings right?"

"What?" She said. "Right there's positive, where to attack, or negative, where you retreat. What does that have to do with anything?"

"There's also neutral jing. Doing nothing. Living to fight another day."

 _Was that a good Bumi callback? I don't know. I hope you enjoyed that chapter, sorry the first bit got deleted. Also, to remind you during this episode Bolin and Varrick were busy escaping from Kuvira's army._

 _Have a nice day,_

 _Avatar lizzy_


End file.
